Become my mentor
by nmn55
Summary: Rin is on her first year of medical school, she is forced into a peer mentor program meant to help her succeed in Medical School. Rin is now stuck with Sesshomaru as a mentor. He doesn't talk much and looks down upon everyone. Sesshomaru struggles to accept his feelings towards Rin and she is oblivious to her own. Will love bloom after difficult experiences? Lemons/ Present time
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am happy to finally be able to post my own story of Sesshomaru and Rin! I have loved Inuyasha ever since I was a little girl. Please excuse my grammar, I am actually an international student. This is my first story so please understand if I struggle with the story sometimes. I want this fanfic to be realistic, but I also want to keep everyone else's personalities in check, I don't want them to be off character. I am going to try to portray Rin and Sesshomaru to my the best of my ability! Reviews would be appreciated, but please be respectful while you do so.**

 **There are going to be lemons here and there as the story progresses**

 **Become my mentor**

 **CHAPTER 1**

She woke up early in the morning to the sound of her phone alarm; "AGHHHH another day of hard work, yes, hard and exhausting days full of studying! Going to teachers' office hours, classes, lengthy homework, etcetera, etcetera. That was the life of a medical school student and indeed Rin had accepted it to the best of her ability. Rin Amori was a first year student at the medical school of Tokyo; she had been there for 3 months and although she was loving it, her hard schedule and other activities were killing her. She woke up from her bed, feeling sore and sleepy; she went to the bathroom to get ready. She did not want to lose anytime and be late for her first period class, she took 20 minutes of her getting ready time to sleep, which did not give her anytime for make-up or fancy dressing. Finally, she wore a long sleeve, plain black shirt and jeans with sport shoes. She tied her long, wavy raven hair into a lazy pony tail and headed off to class.

As she sat in the classroom she regretted not having any breakfast, her stomach was making weird sounds and that made her uncomfortable. She cursed her luck because after the first period anatomy class she had 3 free hours, but she was not going to be able to have any breakfast because she was volunteering at the university hospital. _"Why do I keep volunteering in the hospital?"_ she thought to herself; she was already at Medical school which did not require any extra volunteering. In fact, she only needed volunteering experience to get in, now it was pointless. _"Oh, I remember now, I love the patients there it is like my second home and it keeps me sane"_ , yes Rin liked helping people and she felt she was born to become a physician. Then why stop her hospital experience now? She sighed to herself and started taking notes of the complicated concepts that the professor explained throughout the class.

When she was finally done, she stepped out of the classroom concentrating on getting her old notebook inside her backpack, but it wouldn't get inside her backpack! "Jesus Christ" Rin half-whispered as she bent down to use the floor for her bag's support. When she finally got her notebook in, she quickly stood up, as she was standing up and looked to the front, she hit her nose with someone else's chest. Rin knew this was bad, no matter who it was, but since the chest was flat she could assume it was a man. "I am terribly sorry, please forgive me", she apologized embarrassingly as she avoided to look to the face of the person she just bumped in. As Rin was practically running from her detrimentally embarrassing situation, she heard a baritone voice saying "foolish girl".

As Rin was walking to the hospital, she reflected on the past events feeling completely annoyed to her own clumsiness, _"Aghhh, I am so stupid"_ she thought, " _But oh well is not that I am going to see this person ever again_ " that thought made her feel better again. It did not take Rin too long to get to the hospital, utterly unaware that a pair of golden orbs were staring at her every move. Since Rin was already familiarized to staff in the hospital, she felt very comfortable showing her bubbly and happy personality to the patients and pretty much anyone. Everyone liked Rin, because she was nice, never lost temper, kind with patients, patients' relatives and she was always willing to help. As Rin was reading a book to an old woman in the geriatric department, she heard someone call her, "Hey Rin! How are you? It is nice to see you again!", Rin was a little startled as she lost concentration in the book, she smiled to the old lady and told her she would be right back. She approached to the person who just greeted her and with a big smiled said "Miroku! I mean Dr. Kinomoto, it is so nice to see you around. She smiled at him remembering that when she met Miroku he was a second year student doing his hospital rounds. He was a very smart man, but a little pervert which was the main reason they knew each other. Miroku tried to touch her thighs while eating next to her and Rin pinch his hand and made it clear that she didn't want to have a relationship with anyone and worse if it started like that. Miroku's dark eyes narrowed in embarrassment and bringing his hands to his forehead he apologized. Since then, they have been extremely good friends.

"Rin, Rin, RIIIIIIIN!" Miroku yelled

"AAHHH, ah?" She answered back as she snapped from her daydream, "sorry Miroku I was just remembering something"; Miroku just smiled and told her " I was just saying that it has been nice to see you and that I am glad you finally made it to medical school; prepare for the stress" he giggled. Rin smiled back and said "Oh you don't say, I am so tired already, I think I am getting wrinkles" They both laughed and chatted for a bit as Miroku explained to her that he was already an attending physician, but she could still call him Miroku, he also added that he was the new coordinator of a peer mentor program that aimed to help first year students. Rin nodded with interest until she got distracted by the sight of a tall man with long silver hair tight in a loose pony tail to the neck level. She has never seen a man with a skin as white as snow to look so masculine and attractive, his face seemed to be carved by an artist; perfectly symmetric and his eyes, Oh…the eyes were the best part, Rin have never seen a color like that, golden eyes, beautiful golden orbs that seemed to look tediously to his surroundings. He never made eye contact with her, actually he was pretty much ignoring everyone. That did not stop Rin's heart to start to beat to a faster pace as her hands got sweaty. Yes, she knew it now, he was the most handsome man she has seen in her short 23 years of life. Her chocolate color eyes never stopped staring at the man until he was out of her sight.

Rin found herself being stared by Miroku, he knew who she was looking at so he was just waiting for hers to snap out of her daydreaming again. While Rin was about to respond to Miroku's face, he interrupted her and said "He is Sesshomaru Takahashi, son of the University President, he is in third year now. Sesshomaru is brilliant student, top of his class AND he is OUT of your league" he finished with a chuckle. Rin felt torn, not because she was told she did not stand a chance with Sesshomaru, she already knew that, but the fact that Miroku told her all this out loud made her feel uncomfortable. Rin just managed to say "I already knew that, but is good to finally have a hot man lingering around the hospital" Miroku replied in a slightly offended tone of voice "Hey! and what about me?! She pulled his black silky hair with her hand in response and they both laughed.

Anyways, Miroku said, I wanted to tell you that my peer mentor program is starting soon and I wish you could be one of the mentees, it looks like you could use some help from an upper grade student" Rin did not want to handle other responsibility in her life and she knew if she wanted to be successful she just had to study, so her answer was going to be no. As she was opening her mouth to decline, she felt someone grabbing her shoulder, she looked back and saw the same golden orbs from moments ago staring back at her. Although this time it was not Sesshomaru, it was someone similar, but it looked older, his hair was silver colored tied into a high ponytail, his face structure more mature, showing signs of aging and a really charming smile. As she turned to face the entity that had just touched her, the man said" before you say no, let me ask you to be part of it as a favor. I have seen you around here for quite some time now, and I have studied your manners and commitment, I truly think you will do a marvelous job once you get trained. That is why I think you should become a mentee to help you with medical school adaptation" Rin could not help but just nod, the man in front of her was so charming and nice, he was the type of person you just could not say no. The man just smiled back at her physical reply and said "Excellent!" with true excitement in his tone, "Well see you later Rinny" and walked away. He suddenly paused as he walked and turned back to her again, adjusting the jacket of his suit as he added "You can call me Toga by the way"

Rin just smiled back at him as she waved her goodbyes. She turned to Miroku in shock as she asked "Just who was that man? Miroku replied slightly confused and slightly amused "He is the President of the whole University, Toga Takahashi, and Sesshomaru's father"

Rin gulped as she thought, " _what just happened?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rin's big brown eyes were staring to the emptiness of her room as she was biting a piece of the cake she had brought home. Rin was not hungry, but she knew that she had to at least eat something to survive the day. " _How can a tiny body such as hers could be under so much stress_ " she wondered. Rin grabbed another piece of cake as she sipped her orange juice, she was so tired, but could not go to sleep as she needed to study. "Such a long day!" she whispered to herself. She started reviewing on her mind everything she had to do for the next day, she had to clean her room, attend to three classes, go to the hospital again and study, study, study. She then realized she was missing something, but what? Rin thought that was pretty much it, but wait, Ohhhh….now she remembered; TOGA! Toga asked her to be part of the stupid mentor program as a mentee, yeah like she had time to hang out with upper class students. Why on earth she hadn't say NO!? Well, she knew why, Rin has always been a goodie, goodie and she just could not refuse to that charming smile and gold orbs. She knew it was weird to think an older man such as Toga was handsome, but she had to face it, the man was not bad! So, she made space in her schedule to go to the mentor placement meeting. Rin had to be there at 4 PM and have dinner afterwards with her new "mentor" _"Wohooo"_ She thought with sarcasm. Rin took a quick shower grabbed her pajamas and went to study for her Anatomy and Epidemiology courses. When it was 1 AM she went to bed. Covering herself with her flower patterned bedcover, she immediately fell asleep.

Rin woke up to the sound of her cellphone alarm. _"Rise and shine"_ she thought to herself struggling to get out of bed, she almost tripped with one of her own shoes while walking to the bathroom. As she looked herself in the mirror she could tell she looked extra tired today, her raven locks completely out of place, huge black eye bags below her big chocolate eyes, her thick eyelashes full of rheum and she felt completely gross. "Great, I have the worse face ever!, I actually wanted to look nice today" Rin mumbled to herself. Determined to do so, Rin washed her face carefully and combed her hair several times, then she went to her little desk where she kept all her tiny make-up collection and started to cover all her eye bags, possible pimples and some imperfections with concealer. Rin applied the concealer careful enough around her heart shaped face and then applied blush "to look healthy" she giggled. Lastly she put on some mascara in order to enhance her big brown eyes. She was satisfied with her appearance, her make up looked really natural and she looked pretty. _"Okay, now let's start the day and hopefully it would be a good one! "_ she thought positively.

Rin entered to her epidemiology class with 10 minutes of anticipation enough to check facebook and send a good morning text to her grandmother. While she was doing so, a young man with freckles and a beautiful smile approached to her. "Good morning Rin" he said with a pleased tone, Rin looked up to see who was greeting her, she then realized that it was Kohaku, her new friend from medical school. "Hey Kohaku what's up?" she asked, happy to see him. "Not much, I have been studying but I can't understand the cell signaling pathway involved in virus spreading through cells" he replied with a defeated tone. Rin felt bad for him and answered "I can explain it to you this weekend if you want; I would offer to teach you today but I have to go to the hospital today for my volunteering". "Volunteering?" Kohaku asked confused, "I thought we were not required to do it anymore". Before Rin could answer the class was starting and they both turned their heads to the board. When the class was finally over, Kohaku had a big look of confusion on his face, which made Rin feel sympathy towards him. "No worries, I will help you, we will meet at the library on Saturday at noon, bye for now!" Kohaku nodded his head and gave her a grateful look, " _Is it my idea or Rin looks prettier than usual"_ with that thought on his mind he left the room smiling.

Rin hurried to the hospital, her shift today was going to be short as she had to go to Miroku's office to be assigned her "wonderful peer mentor". As she finished her shift, she went to the restroom and fixed her hair again and put some lipstick on _. "I could be assigned a cute mentor"_ she thought, _"I could be assigned to Sesshomaru"_ she smiled at this thought, but her face became serious again as she forced herself to think otherwise. _" What on earth Rin!? The guy is perfect; he would never look back to a girl like you. Plus, he is in third year! You just started med school_ " She released a breath she was holding in and directed herself to Miroku's office.

Rin was standing outside Miroku's door, she was inexplicably nervous, when she finally gathered the courage to open the door, she was interrupted by a long arm who grabbed the door knob first. She looked back to see who was behind her and surprisingly it was the president of the University, Toga Takahashi. Rin gulped as she saw his everlasting charming smile, she was so nervous to see him. Now that she knew Toga was such an important man, she could not help but to feel awfully uncomfortable around him. Toga did not talk, rather he motioned her to get inside first with his hand as Rin nodded and got inside the office. What she saw made her twice as nervous, sitting on the desk was Miroku and next to him was another silver hair man with accentuated yet handsome face features Rin was surprised to see this man had golden eyes too. Sitting on one side of a table near Miroku's desk was Sesshomaru, looking bored as he read a book. Sesshomaru did not even bothered to acknowledge the presence of Rin or his father, remaining his sight towards the book. Sitting next to Sesshomaru there were 2 girls, one had long black hair and blue eyes. Rin had seen her before, she thought she was from second year, but she was not sure. She seemed to be a really good student and nice too, but she could not grasp what her name was. The other woman had her dark brown hair up, she had a tiny nose and beautiful lips; Rin had never seen her before.

Rin was too busy scanning the room to listen to Miroku as he asked her multiple times to take a seat. When she noticed Miroku has been talking to her for quite sometime now, she felt embarrassed and quickly sat down to the other side of the squared table. It was not until she was on her sit that she realized that in the far corner of the room, next to a white board, another woman sat in silence. She was very pretty, her raven hair (very much like hers) was tied in a neat bun with her bangs cut before reaching her eyes. Her skin was pale, yet beautiful shining against the light of the room and she had a beautiful face. Her eyes had an exotic reddish color that beamed against the light. Her eyes stared straight at Rin with distaste. When Rin realized that this beautiful yet strange woman was glaring back at her she quickly lowered her sight to the table. As Rin looked up again, she saw Sesshomaru's peaceful golden orbs looking back at her, like analyzing her, seeing through her soul. This made Rin quite uncomfortable so she decided to talk to the blue eyed lady in front of her. However, when she was about to ask a question, Miroku's voice interrupted as he greeted everyone in the room.

"Hello everyone, it is quite a pleasure to have you all here. I am specially thankful for President Takahashi's support and funding to this program" Rin saw Toga nod and smile lightly as Miroku spoke. "Thanks to the volunteering Mentors and thanks to the mentees for enrolling to this program. I hope we all have a great experience throughout the next year" Since everyone in the room stayed quiet, Miroku continued " Well as your mentors already know, their role towards their mentees is to help them with classwork, study for exams and provide advice for different life situations you may face here. You are encouraged to rely on your mentors for any problem you have whether is personal or professional. Your mentors are in the obligation to help their mentees in any circumstance" When Miroku finished this sentence, Rin notice the annoyed expression on Sesshomaru's usual stoic face, as well as the strong grip on his had with which he almost tore apart the book he had on his hands. Miroku seemed oblivious to this as he started pairing the mentors with their respective mentees. Rin was surprised to see that there were 3 more students sitting next to her that she did not realize of their presence until that moment. _"I can be very absent minded sometimes"_ she thought.

Koharu with Sango" said Miroku as the girl with dark brown hair stood up with a smile in her face. "Midoriko with Kagome" Rin saw the blue eyed girl stand up and join her mentee, "Inuyasha with Hojo" The silver hair guy that looked very much alike Sesshomaru and Toga stood up making a noise with his mouth "Feh". It was not until that moment that Rin realized she was the only one without a mentor "that means I will be paired with…." She could not finish her thoughts when Miroku added "And Rin with Sesshomaru" Rin looked towards Sesshomaru who was looking at Miroku and ignoring her. Rin decided to stay quiet until he decided to talk to her.

After Miroku dismissed the other mentors and mentees, Rin was left alone with Toga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and that not so friendly looking woman in the corner. At this point Rin decided to speak " Hey Sesshomaru….niiice ehhh nice to meet you" she stammered. Sesshomaru glared at her and ignored her once again. Rin could not believe it, she was getting really upset _"WHAT A JERK!"_ she thought. Rin saw the woman sitting away from everyone else approach towards Sesshomaru and her, _"Geez she looks even more beautiful up close now"_ The woman had style, her white coat accentuated her woman curves, she had a nice body and dressed in a very classy way. When this woman was close to Sesshomaru, she shot daggers at Rin while crossing her arms around her chest and said in a condescending tone "So this is your new little responsibility now Huh?" Sesshomaru looked more annoyed than before and said "Not now Kagura". Kagura half smiled and retired to the corner she was previously seating.

At this moment Sesshomaru rose from his chair and placing both of his arms on top of the table said in a serious yet elegant tone of voice "Father, Miroku, there is no way this Sesshomaru is going to mentor this girl" Rin could not help but to feel rejected and sad about his comment "Well it was not me who wanted to be part of this program on the first place" Rin thought defensively.

Toga replied "And why is that my son?

Sesshomaru turned towards his father saying " This Sesshomaru does not have times for such trivialities. I did not need a mentor on my first year and no one should need it. This Sesshomaru worked hard in order to be the best and same should be expected of everyone else"

At this point Rin was dying inside her mind, she was not only embarrassed because of the rejection, but upset because that was exactly what she thought! She just needed to study in order to be successful in Medical School! "GEEZ"

Toga's face turned serious and answered with what Rin thought was an angry tone of voice, "I was the one who chose this girl to be your mentee and you her mentor. She has potential and spirit, I think both would benefit greatly over a mutual professional and friendly relationship"

Sesshomaru's face grew more upset his beautiful golden orbs looked like they were going to rip his father's face off his skull; his already pointy, perfect nose looked thinner as Sesshomaru's face stared at his father with more intensity. "This Sesshomaru would not change his mind on this matter" he answered coldly.

Toga released a sigh and grew calmer, " What do you propose we do then? I already called Miss Amori to be part of this program. You will need to assign her other mentor."

Sesshomaru, who seemed slightly appeased with his father's resolution said " Very well then, Kagura will take my place"

Kagura, who seemed not to be paying attention to the whole conversation, yelled WHAT!?

Rin who observed all the scene from the table thought _"This cannot get any worse"_

 **Cliffhanger! What will happen from here? Poor Rin, now she is stuck with Kagura. Please do not get mad at me, this story has to be realistic so is not easy that Sesshomaru accepts to mentor someone just because. Maybe Rin will learn a thing or two from Kagura. Sesshomaru and Rin need to struggle before becoming a thing! So please let me know what you think. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin's small body was leaning towards a tree, "This day has been exhausting" she thought, "I can't believe that these kind of things always happen to me!" Rin exclaimed loudly as she recalled the events of earlier in the afternoon.

Kagura was becoming nuts, she was so angry "No Sesshomaru, No, No, NO. I don't know who you think you are, but you are not bossing me around!" she yelled out loud while throwing her hands in the air motioning her frustration and anger to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, remained impassive, his hands tight together while his chin rested on them. He was clearly ignoring Kagura as she threw a tantrum. When Kagura finally finished yelling, Sesshomaru elegantly raised his eyebrows as he spoke non-chalantly to Kagura "Are you done?" Kagura just remained quiet as her faced showed clear signs of disgust. Sesshomaru continued coldly "I thought you said you will do anything to please me". "That was not what I meant" she replied with a clear tone of frustration. Sesshomaru just muttered a "Hnm". After a good 10 minutes of silence, Kagura seemed to give up and finally said "Okay, I will mentor this little vixen"

Rin wanted to speak up at this comment, but she was interrupted again when Toga said relieved "It is settled then!" He turned and directed his body towards Rin with a defeated smiled "I am sorry Miss Amori, I really expected this situation to have a different outcome" Rin replied almost cheerfully "Is not a problem Sir, really, as long as I have a mentor". Toga smiled back at her and took his leave. Miroku was now sitting on his desk clearly exhausted with all the drama. Sesshomaru stood up, glanced at Rin for a while as she stared back. During those seconds that seemed hours to Rin, she could appreciate his perfect face structure again, but then she realized his face was not the only perfect part of him. He was an attractive man, he had a regal body and walked with grace. _"Geez he looks like one of those feudal lords of the old Japan"_ she thought. When Rin noticed that they have been glaring at each other too much, she smiled. It was a sincere smile, Rin felt that he needed to know that there were no hard feelings amongst them. Yeah the guy was a jerk, but at least he waited until everybody left to say he did not want to mentor her. Yes, he also made her feel useless and completely stupid by rejecting to mentor her, but hey if someone was as handsome and smart as him would probably act the same way. So yes, she was smiling at him, a really truthful and happy smile as she waved her goodbyes. However, before Sesshomaru left, she could have sworn his ever stoic and emotionless face changed slightly to one of confusion, his mouth slightly open forming an "Oh" with his lips. Notwithstanding, Rin could be wrong, when she wanted to look back again and make sure of what she saw, Sesshomaru had already left the room. That left her again with Kagura and Miroku, the three of them stayed quiet for a while. Rin decided to break the silence, "I think I will take my leave now, do not worry Kagura you and I don't have to have dinner together. I will see you for our weekly meeting" with that and not waiting Kagura's response, Rin stood up grabbed her things and left the room.

Now there she was, leaning towards a tree, thinking and being miserable. "Nobody wants to be around someone who clearly despises them" she thought. She stayed in deep thought for about an hour when she heard a growling sound. It was her stomach. "What time is it now?" she half mumbled. "Ohh shit…it's 8 pm" I need to eat something. Not wanting to cook at her place, she decided to grab something at the school cafeteria.

As Rin was making the line to grab something from the buffet stations she spotted Sesshomaru eating a portion of beef, mash potatoes and salad. He had taken his white coat off, exposing his toned abdomen under his blue, short sleeve shirt. He looked so handsome and alone _. "Didn't he had any friends?"_ just as Rin was finishing the thought she saw, Kagura approach to him. As she expected, he did not acknowledge her when she sat down and started talking. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, and though he did not take it off, he did not take her hand on his either. It was like Kagura was talking to the wall. Rin felt bad for Kagura, the guy was clearly rejecting her. She decided not to peek anymore and grabbed her food.

"Three months now and I have not made any friends. I blame med school for it" Rin sighed at this thought. While Rin was approximating to an empty table she felt a strong grip grabbing her shoulder. For 2 seconds she imaged that it could be Sesshomaru to apologize, as she turned Rin was surprised with the sight of long silver locks, and golden orbs staring at her. Reality struck Rin when she saw that these features did not belong to Sesshomaru but to the similar man from before. "Inuyasha…I think" Rin said insecurely. "Damn right" he answered with a small chuckle. She just smiled back at him as he added "Would you like to eat with the mentors and I? I know what happened with Sesshomaru. He can be a royal asshole sometimes" Rin did not replied to the Sesshomaru comment, but she agreed to eat with them "Thank you I would love to eat with you guys. You are so kind" Inuyasha smiled again and directed her to the table. Since Rin was facing backwards to Sesshomaru's table, she failed to notice Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring perpetually at her.

Rin sat down and was amused to see that all the peer mentors from before were friends. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were at the middle of their second year, and were considered really good students. They had known each other from Senior year of college while studying foe their med-school exams and became inseparable from there. Rin was also informed that they were close friends with Miroku and that they hated him at first due to his perverted nature. "They are a funny bunch" Rin thought as she was laughing about a story of how Sango punched Miroku in the face when he tried to touch her breasts. While they were all laughing at the incident, they heard a familiar friendly voice saying "At least it worked" they all stopped and stared a Miroku as he sat down while placing a quick peck on Sango's lips. Rin was beyond surprised, "How long have you been together?" she asked in disbelief. "3 years next month" Sango answered with a smile. Rin smiled politely as she remembered Miroku's incident with her thighs, aside from other indiscretions she knew about Miroku. "Poor Sango" thought. Then again she was told Inuyasha and Kagome were together and at the same time were not together, because they were always fighting. Kagome directed her blue eyes towards Rin saying " Rin please feel free to eat with us anytime you would like. We get it is hard to make friends in med school we are friends because we knew each other in college. Not everyone has that luck" Rin felt her heart melt with Kagome's words, she was going to take her word for it, she really needed friends. "Thank you guys so much, I really could use some friends". "Is not a problem at all, Sesshomaru could be a useless peer mentor for all I know about him" said Inuyasha with a slightly angered tone. " Oh no, Sesshomaru is not my mentor anymore is Kagura"

WHAT!? They all exclaimed in unison, except for Miroku who sighed and started explaining everything to his friends. After he was done, Inuyasha burst out loud "what an asshole! My half-brother can be a royal asshole". Not too long after that, Sesshomaru came next to him and glared at Inuyasha with his piercing eyes saying "Careful with your words half breed. This Sesshomaru will not take offenses from anybody" and with that he left. Inuyasha could just mutter a "Feh"

After the dreadful encounter, Kagome and Rin walked together to their apartments, they lived in the same student building but in different floors which made Rin feel closer to a friend. As Kagome and Rin walked together they chatted about everyone and everything. Rin was very curious about Kagura so she decided to ask Kagome about it "Soo…who is Kagura? I saw her dinning with Sesshomaru before. Do they have anything between each other" Kagome sighed at the question and said with a tired tone of voice " It is complicated. Sesshomaru is a very complicated person as you can already see. Kagura is always around him because she chases him around. In the beginning Sesshomaru would tell her to leave, but now just ignores here." Rin's response was only to mumble an "I see" " Well, rumor has it…" Kagome continued, "people say that Kagura sleeps with Sesshomaru and that he just uses her to satisfy….you know his man's needs" . "That is awfully gross" Rin replied genuinely disgusted. "Yeah well, we are all grown-ups, you know, it is quite normal for people to fool around, but I guess Sesshomaru is very mean sometimes" When Kagome ended talking, they were already waiting for the elevator, Rin stayed on the 5th floor while Kagome went up to the 8th floor.

Rin felt exhausted it was 10:30 pm and she clearly was not going to study; she knew she was going to regret it later. She took a shower, reflecting upon the events of the day, when she went out of the bathroom she noticed an e-mail on her phone. "I will see you tomorrow at noon for our weekly meeting….Kagura" "Oh boy," she whispered. Another long day tomorrow, thank God she had class from 3 pm to 7 pm tomorrow, this meant she could sleep a little bit more and would be able to meet with Kagura. She had to find a way to deal with her and be at peace. She thought of different strategies while tugging herself into bed. _"Tomorrow is going to be a great, great day"_ Rin thought positively as she fell into deep slumber.

 **I have trying to post fast this story. It honestly has been in my mind for the lomgest time. I know things are slow for now, just hold one a couple of chapters. I promise it would get better. I just think it cannot be was for someone as proud as Sesshomaru to be with a girl like Rin that easy. I hope you guys enjoy it. There is going to be a small, really tiny lemon I just have not decided when. Please bare with me! Also please be kind and review, it would be really nice to have input and feedback for the story. I can see that I have quite a few visitors which makes me happy, but I would love to have some reviews. Until next chapter, tootles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As you can see I like to update my stories fast. I would really like some reviews. If you find yourself reading the fourth chapter is because you are liking it a little bit right? I would like to know what do you guys think. Here is a small iny tiny lemon. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of an annoying cellphone alarm; it was not his, he knew that. His mind was still blurry and could not grasp why a foreign sound could be heard from the living room. As the alarm kept beeping, he grew more conscious and finally woke up. "Kagura" he mumbled in distaste. Now he remembered, he had slept with Kagura yesterday. _"That insolent, nasty woman"_ he thought as he put on his pajama pants. As he walked to the living room, he saw a topless Kagura waking up shutting the alarm of her cellphone off. She looked at Sesshomaru with sleepy eyes and messy hair, it was 7:30 in the morning and she did not have to go to the hospital until 12 pm so she could meet with Rin. "Leave" Sesshomaru said in a calm yet serious tone. Kagura's eyes narrowed in anger, however it was too early to fight so she pleaded "Can I stay with you a little bit more? I can make you breakfast you know." Sesshomaru was starting to lose his patience, he slammed the small wooden decoration table located next to the sofa as he almost yelled "Get out, now". Kagura knew she could not argue anymore, she dressed as quickly as she could and before slamming the front door of the apartment she shouted "Call me when you want to fuck again!" and she left leaving Sesshomaru with a headache.

Sesshomaru decided to take a shower, as he entered to the fancy yet medium sized bathroom, he started recalling last night's events. Kagura had insisted to go with him, she begged him to go with her or watch a movie. Due to her insistence, Sesshomaru allowed her to follow him to his apartment. _" Dreadful mistake_ " he thought as he stripped from his pajamas. Kagura was all over him as soon as they arrived to his apartment, kissing him, nibbling his ears, touching his thighs, sitting on his lap, etcetera. "That woman truly disgusts me" he whispered to himself. He left her and retired to his room, however, he had to admit that Kagura had a nice body, he had taken her before, so he was growing bored of her and her constant needy personality. Notwithstanding, due to the lack of a better option, Sesshomaru returned to his living room in the middle of the night. He saw that Kagura had changed into a purple silk nightgown. She looked beautiful, "no", he corrected himself she looked desirable, against the moonlight that reflected from his living room's massive windows. Yes, she was the equivalent to food, when you are hungry you eat it and then dispose of the container. Sesshomaru could dispose of Kagura whenever he liked he assured to himself. At that precise moment, he just needed to fulfill his needs.

As all these thoughts were running through Sesshomaru's head, he started to run his long pale fingers around Kagura's thighs. He hoped she would not wake up just yet. As he stimulated her, he pulled her nightgown up and not surprisingly she was not wearing underwear _. "So she was expecting me",_ he thought a little bit annoyed. He decided to give her what she wanted. Before Kagura could completely wake up, she felt Sesshomaru thrusting inside her with force, he did not wait for her to be ready or to adjust to his length. He kept going as fast as he could, not emitting any sound. Kagura on the other hand, was moaning or, rather yelling loudly. If it was out of pleasure or pain, Sesshomaru did not care, Kagura was not a virgin anyways. _"She was receiving what she came there for_ ", he selfishly thought. He could barely see Kagura's face from the angle he was, so he kept going until he was close to his peak, Sesshomaru released his seed inside of her. Once Sesshomaru was done, he stood up, put his boxers back on and went to his room to sleep.

"What a whore" Sesshomaru repeated slowly to himself and promising that he was not going to touch that woman ever again. As Sesshomaru's stiff muscles relaxed to the contact of the hot water, he reflected upon his perceptions about women. His mother left him under his father's charge at a young age. She was despicable, the only good trait that woman have ever taught him was ambition. Sesshomaru was an ambitious man indeed. He always had wat he desired not only because his family had a considerable fortune that grew every day, but also because he worked hard for what he wanted. Sesshomaru was conscious that he was no average person, but he was wise enough to know that if you combined hard work with talent the results could be very pleasing.

Sesshomaru was on top of his class, was the president of whole University student association and an excellent fencing fighter. He had a fascination with swords ever since he was a small kid, so he insisted on practicing the art of fencing. He had reasons to be proud and treat people however he liked, he did not need anyone, just himself and his ambition. People seem to get that, every time Sesshomaru would give them the cold shoulder, they seem to grew apart from him. No one tried to approach to him after his outburst or aggressive commentaries, except for… _"The Amori girl"_ he wondered. She did not act confrontational; she was rather…happy? Sesshomaru was confused. He knew he had been extremely rude to her, yet she still smiled to him. She was not pretending, he knew that, she was really smiling at him after his rejection towards her. That was indeed an oddity for Sesshomaru; he realized he had spent too much of his precious time thinking about an insignificant woman so he stood up from the marble tub and got ready for the day.

Sesshomaru was walking towards the resident's lounge in the hospital when he spotted Kagura and the Amori girl talking. He stared at their interaction for a while, the Amori girl was happily nodding to what seemed some kind of explanation from Kagura. Kagura though looking annoyed, she also looked satisfied with the answer the Amori girl gave her. Sesshomaru's eyes started to drift and focusing more on the Amori girl, trying to recall her name. "Rin" he whispered to himself. Yes Rin Amori, the girl he refused to mentor. She looked very friendly and perky. Sesshomaru could see she was a tolerable girl, with long raven locks tied to a side pony tail and silky white skin. A nice contrast, however the most remarkable trait were her big chocolate brown eyes that conjugated nimbly with her small heart shape face. Yes, Rin Amori was tolerable, but not pretty enough to tempt him, he convinced himself.

After staring at them for good 5 minutes, Kagura seemed to notice him and with a flirty smile she approached to him. "Sesshomaru, I am glad you are here so you can see how I am dealing with YOUR problem now" Kagura said with frustration. "Hn" Sesshomaru replied with his everlasting cold face. Sensing his discomfort, Kagura turned on her heels and went back to where she had left Rin. Before Sesshomaru left, he noticed that Rin had been staring at him, he glared back at her inexpressively. He then saw how she looked down with a deep blush forming in her cheeks. _"Foolish girl"_ he thought.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

Rin was so embarrassed! As always, it was no new for her to have this kind of situations. Sesshomaru had caught her staring back at him _. "Oh well"_ she thought in defeat, _" I should be used to embarrassing situations"_. Rin dragged her attention back to Kagura who was typing something in her cellphone. Rin did not like to peek, but from her position, she could easily get a good view of her screen. The message Kagura was typing was directed to Sesshomaru " I enjoyed last night, care for seconds?" As on as Kagura sent the text, she caught Rin staring, her face grew angry as she out her phone away. "Curiosity killed the cat" she said, Rin just managed to mutter "I.. , I am very sorry Kagura". Since Rin had such a troubled expression on her face, Kagura felt bad at her sarcastic comment. "It is okay, is not that is a secret Sesshomaru and I are together" Kagura said with a wide smirk in her face. Rin was surprised at her bluntness so she just changed the topic and asked Kagura to keep quizzing her for her microbiology exam.

The day was coming to an end and Rin was exhausted! However, she was happy she did well on her exam and that the situation of the mentorship program was solved, she could relax and actually concentrate in her studies. While Rin was close to her apartment, she spotted Sesshomaru sitting next to a bench close to her building. "Oh no" she mumbled "I am definitely going to pass next to him…should I say hi? Probably not" Rin kept walking as she was walking close by to the bench Sesshomaru was at, she heard him calling her name. Rin turned and suddenly she was cold, Sesshomaru seemed to acknowledge her presence but he was not looking at her. "I apologize for yesterday's incident; it was rude of me to reject you. However, you must understand that this Sesshomaru have prior commitments that cannot be left unattended" Rin was shocked to hear this from Sesshomaru, it was the longest sentence she ever had heard him say. Rin's state of shock did not allowed her to reply right away so Sesshomaru's sight now was embedded on her. This made Rin more nervous, her body launched an auto-response mechanism and without her noticing she said "It's okay, no worries!" Sesshomaru nodded. Rin felt bad, probably he had never apologized to anyone and she just sais "IT'S OKAY!? Was she nuts?" Rin's nervousness escaped from her body as she sat down next to him. "Look Sesshomaru I can't say I wasn't offended, but I do get your reasons. You clearly are a super smart student and of course you think that if you didn't need a peer mentor to be on top the so does everybody else" Rin exclaimed with understanding yes serious voice. Sesshomaru's golden orbs met with her chocolate eyes as he waited her to continue. "In fact, I told Miroku the same thing, that I just needed to study and I would be fine, but they insisted so much that I signed up for the program. So no hard feelings, I totally understand I promise! Rin ended up with a perky tone. Sesshomaru kept having is stoic face and followed Rin's face as she stood up. Sesshomaru saw Rin extending her hand towards him, motioning a handshake. Sesshomaru shook her hand as she smiled sincerely back at him. "Well I hope we can talk some other time, I really need to get back to study you know" "Hn" was Sesshomaru's response.

He saw the petite yet graceful figure entering the building and then disappear from his sight. " _Rin Amori, an interesting girl, indeed"_ Sesshomaru felt a small smirk wanting to appear into his face, but it quickly disappeared as he saw Kagura approaching. _"That pest again"_ Sesshomaru thought.

 **Okay, at least Sesshomaru and Rin became acquaintance right? No worries I will get them to be into a more personal relationship in the next couple of chapters. Remember I want this story to be as realistic as possible. Sesshomaru needs to understand himself better before being with Rin and Rin on the other hand, is convinced that a guy like Sesshomaru would never look at her. Please review! Till next chapter. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am happy I could post two chapter today. You will see that the plot is moving now, bear with me soon, Rin and Sesshomaru will be spending more time together. I think this is only of my favorite chapters so enjoy! It contains a little bit of lemon.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 5**

"I forgot my wallet at your place last night" Kagura said boringly. Sesshomaru stared at her with an unreadable face. He started walking towards his apartment. Sesshomaru's building was located in a more secluded area of campus. This area was where the nicer apartments were built, Sesshomaru of course lived in one of them. Kagura started following him, as they arrived to the 15 floor building Sesshomaru spoke sharply "You take your wallet and leave". Kagura nodded in response.

Sesshomaru lived on the 9th floor of the building and his suite was big, He asked his father to make some changes to his suite so he did not have to share it with somebody else. "Can I use the restroom?" Kagura asked casually as soon as she entered to the suite. Sesshomaru stared angrily at her, but said nothing in response. He just wanted her to leave, it was 8 pm already and even though he did not need to study, he wanted to relax for the night. He went inside his room and laid on the bed as he got his shoes off. He was drifting into deep slumber when he felt some weight pressing upon his mattress. When he opened his eyes to discover who dared to pester him while he was sleeping, he looked to a completely naked Kagura in front of him. She had a naughty smirk on her face as she crawled towards him while the mattress started pushing down to the corner.

"Come on Sesshomaru, take me, take me like you did yesterday" Kagura said trying to sound sexy. Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless as he said "I thought you lost your wallet". Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck leaving her exposed breast towards Sesshomaru's face and said "C'mon… that was a lie, you perfectly knew what my intentions were" Placing a slow peck on his mouth, Kagura started disrobing Sesshomaru. She started unbuttoning his shirt until she felt a strong grip stopping her hands, she looked up to see an angered Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru clearly recalls asking you to leave" he said in a vexed tone "This Sesshomaru does not sleeps with whores" Kagura's face was slightly offended, but she was determined to sleep with Sesshomaru. She disregarded his comment as she pushed her naked body towards Sesshomaru's hips and started moving her own back and forth seductively. Sesshomaru slightly groaned at the stimulation, he had promised not to touch that woman ever again, she grossed him out. Her smell, vanilla, was grossing him out and though she had a nice body, Sesshomaru thought about how many men Kagura had slept before which found extremely repulsive. He snapped out of it when Kagura started touching his lips with her tongue, _"How nauseating"_ he thought. "No kissing" he exclaimed while turning Kagura face down "on your knees" he added sharply. Kagura obeyed, then again, Sesshomaru started pumping into her, one hand holding her hips and the other maintaining her head down. He was harsh and did not mind when she asked him to wait until she was ready. He started thrusting faster into her, Sesshomaru suddenly realized that he could not finish the job until he summoned someone else. He loathed Kagura too much, but who could he think of? He asked inwardly. Without consciously thinking about it, he thought about Rin Amori. Her silky looking lips, her raven hair and her innocent looking eyes. Yes, he would not mind to take her instead of Kagura. He imagined that the loud moaning belonged to Rin, he also imagined grabbing Rin's petite figure, he imagined running his finger through her probably soft, curvy and smooth back…Sesshomaru kept having these thoughts until he came inside of Kagura. Once he climaxed his mind went back to his horrific reality, Kagura was at his side. Sesshomaru leaned back towards the long wooden bedframe to rest, still with his clothes on. Kagura changed her previous position and she sat on the bed, looking towards Sesshomaru with a hurtful face. Sesshomaru ignored for good 10 minutes. "Leave" he said coldly afterwards.

Kagura could not stand it anymore, she was truly heartbroken. She did not care anymore and started yelling angrily "WHY SESSHOMARU?!, Why you don't love me? I am pretty, I will soon become a doctor, my family is well off, I understand you" her voice broke at this point and started on crying, "and I…I…I love you" she ended the sentence with a whisper. Sesshomaru looked at her without the slightest feeling of compassion or empathy "This Sesshomaru does not consider you to be pretty. In fact, I despise you and your ugly being. Furthermore, your feelings mean nothing to this Sesshomaru. Ever since you came here you became a nuisance and I am not going to stand you or constant need for intercourse. You are not but a whore in the eyes of this Sesshomaru" he added cruelly. At this point, Kagura was crying sourly, it was the first time she ever felt completely ugly around a man. Every man she had ever met desired her and respected her, but Sesshomaru was different, he clearly did not want to be with her. "All this time…." She added "All this time I have been making a fool out of myself!" she ended up yelling. She walked towards the visitors' bathroom to put her clothes back on. Sesshomaru secured his room's door and took a shower. While he was about to get into the shower he heard how Kagura slammed his front door. He ignored the outburst and submerged his toned body inside the bathtub.

-000000000000000000000000-

It was Thursday night and Rin was reflecting upon his encounter with Sesshomaru, she basically did all the talking. However, Rin considered she showed maturity and Sesshomaru might respect her for that. After studying the packets corresponding to that day, Rin decided to go out and have an ice cream or something. As she stepped out of her room with a white tang top and sweatpants, she saw Kagura sobbing and walking towards the main campus. Rin grew worried and decided to approach her; "she could have been robbed or something" Kagura saw Rin approaching and stopped, "Kagura, are you alright? What happened?" Rin asked in a worried tone. Kagura just managed to cry and mumble "Sessh…uuh…Sessh…it's Sesshomaru" Rin was surprised, that Sesshomaru must have done something really bad in order to leave her in this condition. Since Rin was a kind heart, he took Kagura to her apartment and offered her to stay at her place until next morning. Kagura needed comfort so she told Rin everything that happened, Rin could not believe man could be that mean! She did not have a lot experience with guys, her last boyfriend was on senior year of High School. Her dream of becoming a physician had kept boys out of her life for a while. Her inexperience self could only say "It's going to be okay Kagura I promise". Kagura could not find comfort with Rin's words but she understood Rin was trying to be thoughtful and did not want to ask too many questions. Kagura cried until she fell asleep on Rin's bed.

The sun hit her face abruptly, that was weird, her room did not have a window directly in front of her bed. Wait. Was she even on her bed? It felt weird, Rin tried to move to the other side of the bed but suddenly she fell to the floor. Bam! Her body hit the ground and she painfully yelled "Ouch!" Kagura who was making breakfast at the kitchen came running towards her "Are you alright Rin?" I am so sorry I didn't want to wake you up since I wanted to surprise you with breakfast" Kagura said apologetically. "Is not a problem Kagura, I am super clumsy, and I forgot I was sleeping at the sofa" Rin answered smiling.

Kagura and Rin ate breakfast quietly until Kagura broke the silence and said " Hey Rin, I am sorry for just coming over out of the blue, and thank you so much" Kagura grabbed Rin's hand and squeezed slightly. Rin's big chocolate eyes opened wider in surprise of this uncommon affection demonstration. Suddenly Rin jumped from her seat and grabbed Kagura's neck and hugger her tightly. "Kagura is not a problem at all with all my heart I am telling you that anytime you feel down in the dumps you can come over and we will talk" Rin said with a compassionate tone. Kagura still startled by Rin's hug, hugged her back and thanked her.

While Kagura and Rin were washing the dishes, Kagura had a thoughtful look on her face. Noticing this Rin asked her "Say Kagura, is everything okay? Do you need anything"? Kagura snapped from her day dreaming "Rin, I have been thinking for the longest time to finish my residency in the US" Kagura said like asking for approval. "That is great Kagura! But have you applied to the transfer program? I heard it takes a while" Rin replied supportively "It has been approved ever since I was on my second year at med school" Kagura said thoughtfully. "Well?" Rin added inquisitively "What has stopped you?" Kagura sighed "Sesshomaru" Rin stayed quiet and waited Kagura to continue, "I knew he never liked me, but I was insistent, I truly believed that no man could resist to my charms" Kagura smiled sadly as she motioned a funny sexy pose. Rin giggled and hugged Kagura, do what your heart tells you to so, it seems like you really wanted to go before meeting Sesshomaru though" "Yes it was my lifetime dream" Kagura's voice almost broke "Never allow a man to shatter your dreams, never give up on your dreams because of a man. Please take my advice" Rin nodded reassuringly in response.

It was time for both of them to go to their respective classes and responsibilities. Before parting ways, Rin grabbed Kagura's hand lovingly and told her "I am really glad that we are friends now". Kagura smiled back at her, a true friendly smile for the first time, and said "Me too Rin, me too". With that they both left to live the rest of their Friday. While Rin was walking the memory of a past promise suddenly struck her "Dammit" she whispered to herself, "I have to meet Kohaku tomorrow and teach him Epidemiology". With that thought in mind she ran to her classes for she had a long night of studying before she could tutor Kohaku. "Today is going to be a great day" said Rin cheerfully.

 **What will happen to Kagura? Will she leave? If so, who would be Rin's new mentor? Is Rin going to stand Sesshomaru or not? Why did Sesshomaru thought about Rin while being with Kagura? To answer all this question you guys got to keep reading! I can see I have a good amount of visitors, please review and let me know what do you think about my story? Can you guys answer me the following:**

 **Is Sesshomaru on character?**

 **What do you think about Rin's personality? (Is hard to portray a grownup Rin while in the anime she was a little girl)**

 **What do you think about the plot?**

 **If you guys answer these questions I will greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Until next chapter, toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one took me longer that I expected. Thanks to my visitors, thank you for following this story too! Please let me know what you find interesting and what your recommendations are. Here is chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6**

A strange sensation of wetness under her chin woke Rin up "Aghhh my neck hurts!" she exclaimed as he rubbed the back of her neck with her hands. Her still drowsy state made her think twice before remembering where was she, _"Ohh right"_ she thought, I am at the library" It was 2 AM in the morning and Rin had fallen sleep on top of her Epidemiology textbook; she had lost two days' worth of studying because of the peer mentor program problems as well as Kagura's unexpected night visit. She had to catch up, and the worst part is that she had agreed to tutor Kohaku tomorrow. "I don't have time" she said out-loud with a frustrated tone. However, she had been in the library since 6pm and now she had catch up with all the lost material. "I just hope it stays inside my brain" she mumbled hopingly. Rin decided to leave the library and go back to her apartment so she could sleep for the night. The exit door was between two dark glass walls where Rin's petite figure was reflecting. "I look awful" Rin whispered in distaste as she looked to her disheveled raven hair cascading through her shoulders, her big brown eyes were slightly smaller due to her sleepy state and she had huge eye-bags. Her cheeks were still rosy though, however her lips looked pale. She was not happy with her outfit either, she was wearing black sweatpants and an old b long sleeve shirt that was a little small on her, so it accentuated her waist, her sports shoes were dirty as always. "Puff, at least is late, and not a lot of people is around here now" she thought reassuring herself. Before she left, she decided to use the restroom, at this point Rin decided that her bra was giving her a hard time, so she took it off. It should be okay since she had tiny breast, at least for regular Japanese women, and her apartment was daily close to the library.

"Just as I thought" Rin said triumphantly to herself, it was 2:15 in the morning and not a soul was around. The campus area was safe, so she decided to take her time to enjoy the fresh yet warm night breeze. It was going to be Fall soon so Rin wanted to take advantage of the warm weather as much as she could. While she was walking, she saw a tall figure with long silver hair walking towards her, this person was still distant from her, so she could not see who he or she was. Rin noticed that the tall, regal figure was wearing a white uniform and holding a long, pointy piece of metal. She decided to walk faster just in case something happened, however when she drew closer to the figure, she realized it was Sesshomaru. He looked…different, yes that was the only way to describe it. Generally, Sesshomaru would wear business casual clothes and cover his probably tones chest with his always pristine white coat. Now, he looked, elegant, defiant and extremely attractive with what seemed like his fencing uniform. "Both of them walked until they stopped in front of each other. "Hiiiii" said Rin insecurely, Sesshomaru just nodded acknowledging her. "What are you doing here so late?" Rin asked and waited to his response, but Sesshomaru just stood there staring at her seriously. "Nice uniform, I didn't know you practiced fencing….and at his hour" she said half-jokingly. Still nothing, Sesshomaru looked bored now.

At that point Rin started to panic, she hated long silences, especially because she was such a chatterbox, he could help her a little bit at least saying Hi and Bye, but the guy definitely had a stick up his ass! Out of desperation Rin started talking non-stop, "Oh look, that tree has super long roots, last time I was walking close by and I almost hit my head when I tripped with a root. Oh I am a mess; I am always tripping so that is not news hahaha. I was at the library studying epidemiology, it is horrible, how did you do it?" As Rin kept speaking what Sesshomaru considered to be rubbish, he thought _"Doesn't she ever shuts her mouth?."_ Then it hit him, Rin Amori, he had fantasized with her. Sesshomaru quickly scanned her again, yes the girl was pretty, but she always looked tired. "The price you have to pay in order to be the best" he thought once again. Then Sesshomaru looked towards her body, she was petite, but had a nice curvy body too. "Isn't she wearing a bra"? he thought as he stared to Rin's contracted nipples show from her shirt. At this point, Rin had stopped talking and directed her eyes to where Sesshomaru's eyes were looking at. "Ohhh" she shuddered as she covered her breast with both of her hands. "Sorry" she said, I did not remember I had took it off before" Rin's face was as red as a tomato. "Hn" was Sesshomaru reply. "Did he look amused"? Rin could be wrong but she definitely saw a tint of amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes while she was apologizing.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, his long silver hair seemed to emanate light of his own and his skin looked beautiful towards the moonlight and the poor light of the outside lamps. "You should rest, your lips look pale" Sesshomaru said as he left. Rin gasped in surprise of his comment, she then turned to watch him approach to what it seemed the gym _. "He might have special permission to access it at his hour, he is the President's son after all"_ Rin thought. She walked the rest of the way in complete and utter embarrassment, she has just tampered the image of mature woman she projected before to a stupid nonstop talking girl. "Great" she said out loud in sarcasm. " I am never going to have a boyfriend at this rate" Wait what? Why she was thinking about Sesshomaru that way? Sure what just happened would have been embarrassing to anyone, but why she had to think about behaving better in front of Sesshomaru?

Rin's desires to sleep faded as she turned countless times om her bed, did she liked Sesshomaru? No, she did not like him in a romantic way, she barely knew the guy! Every girl in med school was infatuated with Sesshomaru, it was just too hard to resist to his complete…. perfection, YES, perfection, the guy was perfection a very superficial way of speaking. He was smart, handsome and mysterious; every girl would love a guy like that. Okay, that made more sense, she liked Seshomaru's exterior, not himself. He could barely be polite enough to reply to all her comments just now. That also made sense, a guy like Sesshomaru would never look twice a girl like her, Geez, even Kagura who was VERY pretty could not get Sesshomaru. What made her think that she could stand a chance. If she was honest to herself, Sesshomaru was insufferable and if his completely perfect appearance would not get her completely nervous, she would have stood up to him already. Yes, she just superficially liked Sesshomaru, it was the same thing as liking a guys from the cover of a magazine, impossible love. It was decided now, "Sesshomaru is going to be my platonic love" Rin asserted with a smile on her face. Now, that she had sorted everything in her mind and had finally un-liked Sesshomaru, she could sleep in peace.

-00000000000000000000000000-

"No Kohaku, so, virus can mess proteins up when they get inside a cell and modify their protein response. For example they can make a protein involved in cell reproduction such as Ras, to overexpress so more cells that carry the virus could replicate" Rin explained to Kohaku with patience for the third time. "Oooh I see, said Kohaku, "I am sorry Rin, you must think I am stupid" "Not at all" said Rin in a cheerful yet apologetic tone. Rin and Kohaku had been studying for nearly 3 hours, as a result, Rin was totally exhausted and needed food. "You look tired, wanna take a break?" asked Kohaku, "Yeah, I need glucose" said Rin tiredly. "Okay!, my treat, invited Kohaku. "It's okay, please you do not have to spend your money I can use my card in the cafeteria" said Rin trying to convince Kohaku. "Cafeteria? Gross" said Kohaku simulating a nasty face "I would avoid it was much as I could. It is really not a problem Rin, you are doing me a favor" Rin was hungry, so she did not want to fight. "Okay. But next time I will invite you something" answered Rin smiling. "Deal" finished Kohaku.

Kohaku took Rin to a small restaurant that had its own bakery. It was beautifully decorated, with plenty of flowers on the from windows and nice pink painted walls. The tables were small and circular with classic patters ornamenting their wooden sides. "This is such a cute place" Rin told Kohaku, "I promise you will love the food too" said Kohaku as he grabbed Rin'a hand into his. Rin stiffened a little bit to their contact, but calmed down when she saw Kohaku's deep dark eyes staring back at her reassuringly as he flashed a smile at her. She smiled him back and both of them sat down on of the nice private circular tables located in a corner giving them privacy. Both ordered pasta; as they waited for their orders they chattered non-stop. Rin was surprised to find someone who talked as much as her, that made her really happy. Both of them kept interrupting each other and laughing about silly jokes and embarrassing experiences; Kohaku's hands never let go of Rin's hand. After Rin's story of how she managed to prank her friend, both of them laughed loudly. As they stopped laughing, Kohaku's deep dark eyes stared at Rin seriously and with a hint of desire. This made Rin nervous, she saw him approaching closely to her face. Kohaku's rough hands touched gently Rin's delicate heart shaped face. She knew what was going to happen next, Kohaku was sweet oy and he was cute, so why not give it a shot? Rin closed her eyes in anticipation. Kohaku's lips brushed gently towards Rin's lips, as she was going to open her mouth to allow him full access, rhey heard a very familiar voice. "Dammit woman, we called 30 minutes ago for our take out! We are in a hurry!" said a man with long silver hair and bushy eyebrows that enhanced his golden orbs.

"Inuyasha?" Rin muttered confused as she moved her face away from Kohaku's grip. Inuyasha golden orbs looked back surprisingly and ignoring the previous scene. "Whatssup Rin…and Rin's friend" he said calming himself down. Before Rin could reply, she noticed the presence of a tall regal figure behind Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again. He did not reply back, as he kept looking at her with his everlasting stoic face. "Did he see me with Kohaku? Rin wondered. Inuyasha took over the silence and said "My father loves this place and his secretary is sick, so he asked me and Sesshomaru to pick up the food before going home for our family day" "Ohh I see" Rim said automatically, her mind still wondering about her kiss with Kohaku and whether Sesshomaru had seen her or not. "See you on Monday, Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts with a friendly tone" "Monday"? Rin asked in confusion. "The peer mentor meeting dummy" Inuyasha finished as he waved his hand in goodbye. Sesshomaru followed behind him, but before reaching to the exit, he stopped looked back at Rin and Kohaku and narrowed his golden eyes towards them. After the weird exchange of glances, he left, leaving a confused Rin and a disappointed Kohaku.

 **Rin and Kohaku a thing? What would happen with Sesshomaru? What happened with Kagura is she leaving or not? Who is going to be Rin's new peer mentor? To answer all these questions, you got to keep reading. Please pretty please review. I think I will write my chapters daily as always, but I will not post them if I do not see at least 5 reviews. I am sorry to recur to this method, but I really want to read opinions and ideas for this story. Thanks again to my visitors.**

 **Till next chapter, toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thanks for the people that reviewed this story. I really appreciate your support.**

 **Please keep in mind that Sesshomaru is a prideful man and for now, he is not a really good person. It is through Rin he is finding out about these new emotions and he is confused. His relationship with Kagura helps the story. I am sorry if you don't like Sesshomaru using people, but that would change soon. Promise!**

 **Chapter 7**

"My child! I have not seen you since you got into medical school" the voice of an old lady echoed through the small house. "Grandma Kaede! I am so happy to see you again, I know…3 months can be a lot!" Rin said as she took the gray hair lady into her arms. They remained into a close embrace until Kaede pulled away saying "Your parents would have been so proud of you" Rin smiled sadly as an astray tear fell down her cheek "you think so?" Kaede nodded while smiling warmly "Look at you child! You are meat and bones, you need to eat more!" Rin giggled "I know granny, but the cafeteria food is not very good and I barely have time to eat!" "Not good", Kaede said as she went to the kitchen," wait for me child"

It was Sunday and despite all the distractions Rin managed to study ahead so she could visit her grandmother whom she had not seen in a long time. As Rin waited patiently for her grandmother's delicious food, she scanned the house where she had lived for 17 years before she left to college and eventually to medical school. Nothing had really changed' she had been so happy in that house with his grandmother. The only thing that could have made her life perfect was the presence of her parents. Rin had managed to get over her parent's death, it was hard in the beginning but now everything seemed like a distant dream or memory she had. She remembered her parents to be nice people and loving to her. She only had good memories about them, "Thank God" she thought. She did not have a lot of memories of the accident though, her parents were physicians too. They traveled to small towns in the country tending to the people without any resource. They had a car accident while going to one of those small towns. A truck impacted towards their car up front, killing her dad instantly and her mother to die after 3 days of being in comma. It was a sad memory that Rin preferred to let go, her grandmother had help her heal throughout the time and help her to be truly happy.

"Your favorite Rin, Pork Ramen" said Kaede as she placed the steaming bowl of ramen in front of Rin. "It looks delicious! Said Rin as she grabbed the chopsticks from the table and started to eat. Rin and Kaede talked about everything and everyone, chatting amiably as they both laughed or disapproved on the topics they rbought up. Rin told Kaede about Sesshomaru, "Poor boy; he must feel really lonely, that is why he acts like that" Kaede said. Rin was surprised by her grandmother's remarks. It was true though, her granny was well known for being wise, if she thought Sesshomaru was lonely and that is why he acted like that, then that mus be the answer. In fact, there were certain attitudes that Rin found totally puzzling about Sesshomaru. He never acknowledged anyone, he ignored people, and if he ever spoke every word out of his mouth was extremely rude or sarcastic. Now that she thought about it, even the way he addressed himself; why didn't the guy could be normal and say "I" like everyone else?! Nooo he had to say "this Sesshomaru" Sheez. He might be the reincarnation of a feudal lord, that could explain so much, even his amusement with swords. After all the turmoil of thoughts, Rin's face had changed to a one of complete frustration; Rin had been in deep thought, so she did not realize that she stopped talking to her grandmother who was observing her worriedly. "Are you okay dear?" Kaede asked sweetly "Yeah, yeah. Yeah" Rin replied fast, its just that I was thinking. Kaede's face wrinkled even more as she smiled knowingly. Kaede was wise and decided to drop the subject there, her little grandchild would tell her whenever she was ready.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A loud bang was heard inside the living room of the Takahashi's manor "This Sesshomaru has already refused to be part of the absurd program" Sesshomaru said as he stroke the wooden table of the large dinning room. Toga's face remained impassive at his son's tantrum "You will do it Sesshomaru and that is final" Sesshomaru's stoic face completely changed to an enraged one "This Sesshomaru does not take orders from anyone, not even you, father" Sesshomaru practically spit his words. "Sesshomaru, my son, you have been the best student since high school all the way to medical school. Everything you have done so far has been excited to perfection You are, indeed, my pride. However, with the years I have notice you lack of something" Toga answered in a serious yet worried tone. Sesshomaru's golden orbs stared in confusion to his father "Are you implying that this Sesshomaru has not achieved perfection?" "Indeed" Toga responded "And what is that?" Sesshomaru asked slightly amused. "There is no way he needed to learn something else, not at this point of life" he thought. "Compassion, my son, you have to learn compassion" Toga retaliated almost reading his mind's cocky attitude. Sesshomaru smirked, it was hilarious, "a stupid peer mentor program was going to show him compassion?" Once again, Toga imagined what Sesshomaru was thinking and said "It is not the program, but the person. Now that Kagura is on her way to New York, we do not have any peer mentor to cover for her. You were the original mentor so is your responsibility" Sesshomaru crossed his legs elegantly as he sat on a chair, resting his elbows on the table "What if this Sesshomaru says no?" Toga smirked at the snotty comment from his son, his face almost equivalent to Sesshomaru except that slight aging marks showed on his face "Simple, I will make sure that you fail your residency exam AND even if you score the highest score, you would be sent to other specialty that has nothing to do with surgery" After Toga finished speaking, Sesshomaru reflected upon his words for a couple of minutes, "Fine" he said coldly as he stood up from the chair and left to his room. "Tomorrow we have a meeting at 4 pm, usual place" Toga half yelled so Sesshomaru could hear him, "Hn" Sesshomaru replied as he went up his room.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Sesshomaru decided to go back to campus from his house late at night, after all he was not able to sleep. "Why?" he whispered as he drove his silver Lexus through the city. All Sesshomaru has been thinking about lately was Rin Amori, he had never dedicated so much of his time on thinking about a single person. It was inevitable though, he seemed to run into her a lot, even when she did not notice him. He had seen her getting inside the library on Friday, she carried a stack of books, "She might study a lot" he thought. Deep inside, he liked that, that meant Rin was hardworking, and that was his life mantra. Sesshomaru had also seen her chatting with random people at the hospital and he had also studied his interaction with the patients; there was something about this girl that was like the sun. She was like a breath of fresh air, her smile, her beautiful big brown eyes and her fruity smell. "Damn it" he said out loud in frustration, there he was again divagating, letting his mind run thoughts about this random girl. Even if he felt a slight attraction to her, Sesshomaru knew he could not lay a finger on her; their future relationship as mentor and mentee was definitely a problem. Furthermore, she was a nobody, she did not become from a renowned family, nor she was rich. He, on the other hand came from a very pure and prestigious bloodline, he was descendant from the royalty of the West part of the country. His family was known and well off with the fortune accumulated through years. Sesshomaru also considered himself to be smart, attractive, he was more valuable than diamonds themselves. Due to this he decided he was not going to pay attention to a little vixen like Rin. He was going to mentor her and have a strictly professional relationship with her. "That's all" he whispered.

Sesshomaru was returning from the parking lot, as he was walking towards the first line of apartments he saw a small figure struggling to carry what it seemed like packages? He kept walking towards his apartment without leaving the petite womanly figure from his sight. When he was close enough, he realized that he suspicions were right. "Rin" he said loud enough so she could hear him. Rin turned her head and smiled at him "Heeey, thank God, the cavalry came" she commented in excitement. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows elegantly. Without expecting an answer, Rin handed him a bunch of packages, "I live on the second building to the right, we are not that far now" she said while carrying other packages with her. Sesshomaru was truly annoyed with the situation, but there was nothing he could do, he started to listen Rin while she explained that all the packages were food her grandmother had prepared for her. Her grandmother considered she was too skinny so she sent her the whole fridge! Since Rin did not have a car she brought all this by bus, but she was having problems carrying all this by herself. "Thank you so much" she said as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder "Hn" he responded.

Without asking Rin gave him orange juice as a reward for his good deed and waited until he finished it all. He sipped it in silence, and Rin did not seem to mind, she was putting everything away while he stared at her. As soon as Sesshomaru drank all the juice, he left the glass on the zinc and left "Goodnight" was all he said. Sesshomaru ran to his apartment, he just had to, he had to leave her apartment, something was really wrong with him, his heart was racing fast. He could still feel her touch on his shoulder, it burned him a pleasant burning sensation. "Damn it all" he said as he gripped his left shoulder with his right hand, "Damn it all"

 **There you go guys! Struggle huh? Sesshomaru is too prideful to be with Rin right away. Please let me know if Sesshomaru is still on character and What about Rin?**

 **Small lemon on next chapter.**

 **I will ask for 10 reviews this time. As always, I am going to write daily, but I will not post until I see the reviews. I want to know what you guys think!**

 **Till next chapter. Toodles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woow I can't believe I have written 8 chapters already! Wohooo I hope you enjoy it. This chapter contains a small lemon.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 8**

It was 1 AM already and Sesshomaru had trouble sleeping. He could not help but to keep thinking about Rin. She was an oddity, Sesshomaru really could not understand how a person like her could exist. She was always happy and sure of herself; _"Was she not afraid to ask this Sesshomaru for help?"_ he wondered. He could be a murderer! He then understood, Rin was just an innocent human being, she had the power to trust anybody because she saw the best on everyone. "Maybe she saw some good in me" he whispered as he replayed the peer mentor assignation scene on his mind. He had been extremely rude to her, yet she smiled for him. _"Foolish girl"_ Sesshomaru thought in amusement. Yes, there was something about Rin Amori that attracted him, she was just too good to be true. Her apartment was not as carefully kept as Sesshomaru's, but it felt warm and welcoming. Rin had a stereotypical college room, a small living room separated by a counter that lead to a medium sized kitchen with a table. A visitor's bathroom located in a long hallway that had 2 other doors, a closet and the master bedroom with the respective bathroom. Sesshomaru assumed this because he stayed at the living room. Rin did not have a lot of decoration, her apartment was plain, but she managed to hang a couple of pictures and drawings on the walls. Her apartment was fresh and it smelled like fresh fruit, No" Sesshomaru interrupted, it smelled like her. Sesshomaru decided to stop thinking in Rin, it was frustrating, although he was secretly excited to see her the next day on the peer mentor meeting. With that thought he fell into deep slumber.

-000000000000000000000000000-

He started to kiss her softly, his mouth tracing slowly her lips like he was drawing them. "It tickles" she giggled in response. "Hn" he managed to mutter while he kept kissing her lovingly. Rin followed his lead, she was so happy at that moment and his lips against hers felt so right. "Hmmm" she said enjoying the soft kisses he was placing on her mouth. Suddenly his kisses were not sweet or soft anymore, they turned more passionate and made her felt the strong necessity he had for her. Rin tried her best to keep the pace, but she could not breath "ohh" she exclaimed as he broke the kiss and started nibbling her ears, and went down towards her neck. He placed sweet kisses on her neck, but then exchanged his lips with his tongue. His tongue licked sensually every centimeter of her long delicate neck. "M….Mor More" Rin said in anticipation. He remained quiet and cupped her breasts, He played with her nipples and caressed them softly. "You are beautiful" he whispered as he made his way down to her secret and special place. Suddenly Rin found herself to be naked. Rin could not recognize who the voice belonged to, but it did not matter to her, it felt so good and right being with him. Rin moaned loudly "aHAHagggh" as he played with her clitoris with his finger, drawing circles around it he teased her and waited until she could adjust to one finger. Then, he introduced a second finger and started his ministrations again. Rin was in such a state of confusion, pleasure and desire, that she tightly grabbed the sheets of the bed she seemed to be on. It felt so good, so right and it felt even better when he incremented the pace of his fingers, "Who….ahhh….whooooo…ooh…ar…..mmm…ooh…you?" Rin said with the last bit of strength she had. Before she could reach her orgasm, he took his finger out of her cavern and raised, bringing his face closer to hers. Rin tried her best to see him, but her vision was blurry and her mind confused and yet to be completely satisfied. She felt how the man kissed her again, placing a soft peck on her lips. As he retired his face, Rin saw the mysterious man that had her in a state of ecstasy. "Kohaku?" she asked him utterly surprised. He just smiled back at her in response.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rin woke up to the sound of her cellphone "I gotta change of ring tone" she thought annoyed. She looked at the screen of her phone to see who was texting her so early in the morning. It was 7 AM! "Geez" she exclaimed in frustration "I can never have a god night of sleep". As she read the text, all her drowsiness wore off, the texted belonged to Kagura.

" _Hey Rin,_

 _I programmed my cellphone to send you this as soon as I was as far as possible from campus. I am sorry to tell you like this, but I took the decision to do the exchange program and go to New York. I know that you might think I am ungrateful, after all you did for me….but try to understand, I hate goodbyes. I hope everything go well for you, I know it will, from the small time I spend with you I could see you are an intelligent woman and a hardworking woman too. Do not ever change. I am sorry I cannot be you peer mentor, that is my only regret. I am sure Mr. Takahashi and Miroku will find a suitable replacement, better than me. I just hope it is not Sesshomaru hahaha._

 _I want you to know that I do consider you my friend and this is why I give you this advice, do NOT trust men, and never sleep or give anything precious to you to them unless you are SURE they want something serious with you. I gave my all to Sesshomaru, my time, my feelings and my body. You know how it ended, so please Rin I beg you think before you are with a guy. Being in love can be incredibly beautiful, but it can also be extremely painful. I know about it, believe me._

 _The plane is about to leave now, I should go. I will visit Japan soon, take care._

 _Love,_

 _Kagura_

 _PSD. There are rumors that a guy named Kohaku from your year likes you!"_

Rin finished reading the text and almost cried, poor Kagura, Sesshomaru broke her heart into thousand pieces. "Hateful man" she scoffed angrily. Kagura's letter had made her feelings about Sesshomaru get worst; she knew he could be mean sometimes, but Sesshomaru was honestly despicable! Rin was the kind of person who always tries to see the good side of people, but it was hard finding his. Yes, he had helped her yesterday, but it was her who practically dragged him to her apartment (A choice she regretted as he left). The guys never spoke to her and always looked at her with contempt or looked down at her. _"How can someone be so heartless ?"_ Rin just hoped that she was not assigned to Sesshomaru as Kagura said. Rin was almost positive it was not happening because Sesshomaru himself rejected the position before, why would he accept now? That thought calmed Rin down which allowed her time to think about the other part of the text and her dream….

She just had a really weird, well…a rather inappropriate dream with Kohaku? It was very confusing though…At the beginning of the dream it seemed like it was somebody else, but after all it had been Kohaku. Was she that infatuated with him? They only had a peck, and she enjoyed it, but having a dream of that caliber with him was totally unexpected. Her body was pranking her, her body was torturing her, her own body was betraying her _. "What was the dream supposed to mean?"_ Rin inwardly thought Was she falling for Kohaku? "Nahhh" she said out loud in order to convince herself otherwise. When did my life became this complicated?" Rin asked herself "Kagura's text did not help either" she finished with a sigh.

Rin tried to push aside those troublesome thoughts and tried to concentrate as much as she could in getting ready for her day. "Today is going to be a good day!" She said positively. Since she had woken up extra early she decided to put on a blue patterned summer dress and sandals. She was debating whether to put her long raven colored hair up in a ponytail or let it down; so she finally decided to do a half pony tail with the rest of her hair cascading through her back. She applied some make up and still looked natural. When she was done, she had a quick bowl of cereal and she left to her microbiology class.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

The day went smoothly _, "it had been a wonderful day"_ Rin thought with animosity. She had perfect scores on her quizzes, a teacher complimented her critical thinking skills, she had been on time to every commitment, she even had lunch with Kohaku and flirted with him. Yeah! Overall it has been a really great day. Now, she just had to go to the peer mentor meeting and figure out who was going to be her mentor. "Hopefully is a girl" she mumbled. I was a pain to be in the program, honestly, she felt like a guinea pig, she knew that the only way of doing well in medical school was studying and dedicating herself. It wasn't like her mentor was going to take the exams for her. _"The things I do for Miroku and….Toga"_ she thought defeated. Rin was so concentrated into her own thoughts that she automatically arrived to Miroku's office. It seemed that her body was on autopilot, she did not remember how she arrived to the office "Oh well" she said excited "better for me".

Rin knocked Miroku's door and heard Miroku's friendly voice "Come in" . She did so and saw Toga inside the room. He greeted her with a smile as he said "Hello Rinny", She waved at him enthusiastically "It is so nice to see you again Mr. President" "I told you before Rin, call me Toga, we are friends now" Toga replied sweetly. Rin blushed to his remark and nodded in response. They stood in silence for a while, when Miroku broke the silence "Your new mentor should arrive soon Rin, let us be patient" "Sure, no problem Miroku" Rin replied warmly. As soon as she finished the phrase, Rin heard the door open, for split seconds she was scared to see who was standing there. She did not need to look towards the door "Rin, let's go" a baritone voice spoke seriously. She knew who that voice belonged to, it was unmistakably "Sesshomaru?" She exclaimed half loudly in a surprised tone. "Who did you expect, the pope?" He said seriously again, yes his bright golden eyes reflected amusement. Rin remained quiet, but annoyed. "Come on, this Sesshomaru does not have all day. We will get dinner and I will explain you my terms" Sesshomaru added while turning to leave _. "His terms!?"_ Rin thought completely obfuscated by Sesshomaru's rudeness. She stood up to follow Sesshomaru, before she left she turned to see Toga's amused face looking bad at her. Miroku on the other hand was waving at her with an apologetic smile _. "I HATE THIS PEER MENTOR PROGRAM!"_ she yelled inside her mind.

 **Hello again! I hope you guys had a capital time reading this chapter, it only gets better. I think that within 3 chapters some fun stuff is going to happen between Rin and Sesshomaru. However, there need to be problems before arriving to paradise, don't you agree? Rin and Sesshomaru are their own worst enemies. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Reviews please. I am half way through chapter 9. I will ask for 5 reviews this time before posting it.**

 **Till next chapter,**

 **Toodles!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys! I will post chapter 9 tonight, hopefully! I have reflected upon my previous actions requesting reviews. I did not mean to demand them, but as a developing writer I want to know what my audience thinks. Please keep in mind that we all have our responsibilities, but every night I sit down and dedicate hours on my writing even if I am tired, hungry or sleepy. When I do not see reviews I feel like people is not reading and it makes me feel bad. Why write more? I think. However, if you find it offensive, allow me to apologize. I will keep posting my chapters almost daily (college is starting).**

 **Chapter 9 COMING TONIGHT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Rin was waiting for Sesshomaru at the table, he needed to use the restroom and asked her to wait for him. _"This day was going so well…and it ended like this"_ Rin thought silently. Sesshomaru sat in front of her, he put his elbows on top of the table and covered his mouth with both hands. They sat there silently, he never looked away from her, Rin started to get nervous, but she decided that she was not going to be the one to talk first. She stared back at him, trying not to blush, he was so attractive. Sesshomaru had dressed in a business casual outfit; caky pants and a light purple long sleeve shirt. He was not wearing a tie, he rather had unbuttoned the upper part of his shirt, leaving his chest slightly exposed. His particularly long hair was not tied in a lazy pony tail like usual "Probably he is required to do so in the hospital" Rin wondered in her mind. His face was clean as always, not a drop of sweat, pimples or any imperfection. face remaining impassive. She was about to say something while the waiter came to ask for their order. Surprisingly Sesshomaru spoke first, "2 glasses of white wine and 2 orders of lasagna; that's all" Rin was taken aback, it was nor very polite what he just did…however Rin loved lasagna. "I don't really like wine" Rin said nervously. "Then, you don't have to drink it" Sesshomaru said clearly bored from the small conversation. _"Well…maybe I need a glass of wine to DEAL with his"_ Rin thought angrily at herself. Her thoughts were heard, almost immediately the 2 glasses arrived. She took hers, smelled it and took a long sip. "Tastes awful" Rin thought as she made a face of disgust. "This Sesshomaru told you not to drink it" Sesshomaru said while sipping his own glass. "It's alright" Rin answered "I might need it to deal with this" she ended sarcastically. Sesshomaru's face expressions turned more serious, clearly upset about her remark. "This Sesshomaru is not anymore pleased than you" he added with a slight angered tone. Rin almost regretted her previous comment, but the c'mon! the guy was a jerk, he deserved that and more.

The food finally arrived, Rin had finished her cup of whine, while Sesshomaru's was almost full. Sesshomaru could see a red tint beginning to form on Rin's delicate cheeks. She started eating first, she was ignoring him "So she is not going to talk" thought Sesshomaru "Interesting" he added amused to himself. Without Rin noticing, Sesshomaru slyly motioned the waiter to fill her cup again; while the waiter was doing it, Rin snapped "Oh no no no, please that's enough" The waiter replied "No worries Miss, it is on the house" he left winking at Sesshomaru. Rin drank half of the cup this time, "They have been there for an hour! Yet Sesshomaru hasn't said anything" she thought in frustration. Rin's head was starting to get heavier, and she knew she was an extroverted girl, but geez the alcohol made her feel like she needed to talk, and now strangely she did not feel that uncomfortable. "So, Sesshomaru, are you going to keep ignoring me?" She said angrily. Sesshomaru kept silent still eating his lasagna. "Gosh Sesshomaru! You are making me upset! If my company is that horrible, then you shouldn't have invited me on the first place" Rin was yelling now. The restaurant was fancy and there were not a lot of people, plus Sesshomaru had asked for a semi private area to eat. Rin could yell all she wanted. "Sesshomaru? Hellooooo!" Sesshomaru kept eating. Rin drank half of her whine cup in one gulp, her face was red as a tomato now, which made Sesshomaru secretly very amused. "I think you are a condescending bastard, I don't like you and I don't want you to be my mentor! I want you to know that I am not happy with his arrangement, but your father pushed me to this!" she said frustrated "Why can't you be like your father!? He IS a gentleman, but you are horrible! AND since you refuse to talk to me I am going to leave now. Thanks for nothing" Rin finished abruptly as she threw the napkin to the table. She turned to leave when she felt slight pool on her waist. "Sit down" a baritone voice commanded "foolish girl" he continued. Rin opened her brown eyes in surprise, "you…" she managed to mutter.

Sesshomaru waited for Rin to calm down and accommodate again on her seat. "You need to behave" he said stoically; before could talk he continued with the same serious tone "My terms are simple, if this Sesshomaru is going to be your mentor, you are not going to talk to me outside our meeting hours. We are not friends, just acquaintances. I will not do your homework or talk to your teachers on your behalf. No especial favors. AND this Sesshomaru will tell you when and where the meetings are going to take place" Rin was appalled, she could not think of anything to say, "Sesshomaru is ROYAL ASSHOLE" she said to herself "Don't worry we are just required to meet once a week" Rin said pretending she was not upset at his previous remarks. "As this Sesshomaru mentioned before, I am the one to decide; if I want to meet 5 times a week or none is not your problem" At this words, Rin was close to slap his face, she was not going to do it, but man she wished she could. The waiter came in again and asked if they wanted their food to go. Rin nodded, "Can I have more whine" she added decidedly. Sesshomaru raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows in response. Rin drank it all within 2 minutes, she needed to calm herself down, or she might do something that she was going to regret later. "Sesshomaru" Rin started pretending she was sober, "I am going to tell you something" she paused trying to clear her mind "Who the hell do you think you are?! I get it you the epitome of perfection, but I work hard, and I deserve to be here, I barely have friends or talk to people because I am so busy studying! So don't worry I am not going to talk to you because guess what I don't want to be your friend either! I can do my own homework and even if you don't think so I am A VERY SMART GIRL" Rin finished yelling. Rin was seeing two Sesshomaru's looking back at her in…amusement? Was that a smile? Or was she too drunk to realize? "This Sesshomaru is well aware of that" she heard him whisper on her ears seductively. "Oh boy "she thought "I am drunk" she managed to whisper.

She did not remember what exactly happened after that, but she remembered laughing a lot about stupid things, insulting Sesshomaru a little bit more. Yes, Rin was a mess, but now she was almost at her apartment and Sesshomaru was helping her to walk. Thank God everything had stop spinning! As they got to the elevator, Rin said "Thanks Sesshomaru, I can go to my apartment on my own" Sesshomaru ignored her once again as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Sorry" she said while on the elevator, still nothing. Rin opened the door of her apartment, they both got in, "Sesshomaru I told you something!" Rin continued in frustration "Hn" he replied seriously. "aghhhhh, you were not nice to me at all today, yet I am apologizing to you!" the least you can do is to answer back to me.! Rin yelled loudly. Sesshomaru did not respond, he grabbed her tightly by her forearm and brought her closer to him. Their faces were inches apart from each other. "Do not misunderstand this Sesshomaru, today your behavior was questionable. I can ask Miroku to remove you from the program. This Sesshomaru will NOT accept any more insults from you. Do not make this Sesshomaru to repeat himself" Sesshomaru said like he was spitting venom from his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her and he let her go. He turned on his heels to leave but stopped for split seconds to hear Rin breaking into tears as she said "I am scared of you".

-00000000000000000000000000-

"What on earth was he thinking!?" He had acted foolishly. Rin was right, he had been rude to her all the time they were together. Sesshomaru was confused himself; he had invited Rin to eat because he wanted to explain her his "terms", yet who was he fooling!? He just wanted to spend time with her. However, his pride got the best of him and to show he was in control he asked the food for both of them. "Dammit!" Said Sesshomaru loudly as he got into the safety of his apartment. He had acted like a kid, he despised himself at that moment. The worst part was at her apartment; Sesshomaru knew he deserved all those insults, what Rin had said was the truth, he was a rude person, jerk, asshole…what else had she said? Well whatever, all that, Rin was right. Sesshomaru was losing control and he hated himself for it. "What have you done to me, Rin?" He asked feeling pity for himself.

Sesshomaru knew he had to make amends, but how? Sesshomaru never apologized, but he never apologizes because he had never been wrong. He knew he had to apologize to her right away. It was 8 pm he was going to go at 11 pm so she had time to study and do her own things. Meanwhile Sesshomaru planned to reflect the type relationship he wanted to have with Rin. Sesshomaru knew he could not be with her romantically, "She is not at my level" he thought as he remembered how she almost passed out by only drinking 3 cups of whine. He could not help but to smirk. "Entertaining" he whispered. That was it! Yes, Rin was entreating, amusing, fun to be with. Sesshomaru resolved to stay close to her; he found her presence soothing and warming. When Rin was around, he felt happy? So he wasn't happy before her? Sesshomaru, the great Sesshomaru was confused for once in his life. He decided to drop the subject, but he was sure of one thing, he was going to do everything on his power to stay close to her.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Sesshomaru walked towards Rin building, the nights started to get colder as the fall weather approached. The weather was nice, Sesshomaru enjoyed it; he was also glad no one was around, the last thing he wanted was to be seen going towards Rin's apartments. He quickly made his way into the building and went by the stairs so he could avoid the card access. Sesshomaru's handsome face was calmed, but his heart started to race quickly as he approached to Rin's apartment. He hoped she was awake. Sesshomaru knocked the red colored door several times, but there was no response. He felt the awful feeling of what it appeared like rejection piece his soul and most importantly pride. Notwithstanding, Rin did not know he was going to go, so probably she was asleep. Before leaving he turned the door knob just in case it was open and voila! The door opened. "Careless girl" he said disapprovingly as he made his way in, he scanned the room to find her. Nothing, she was most likely in her room.

Sesshomaru walked across the medium sized hallway that headed to Rin's room. The door was open, he peeked in before entering, but did not see Rin immediately. He turned his head and felt his heart skipped a beat, Rin was lying on the floor sleeping. Sesshomaru chuckled at the comical scene, these things just seem to happen to her! He grabbed her bridal style carefully, like she was a piece of fine silk. Before placing her on the bed, he scanned her faced. Her cheeks were still red from the alcohol, her eyes a little swollen from the tears she was shedding probably not long time ago and her mouth was as red as an apple. He placed her on her bed "flowered covers" he exclaimed knowingly, "I had a feeling" he ended. Rin's long Raven hair fell messily yet gracefully on the bed making a nice contrast against her white skin. You look beautiful" Sesshomaru gasped as he caressed her face. "I am so sorry Rin, I am sorry I treated you disrespectfully, and I am deeply sorry that I made you cry" he whispered on her ear. Before leaving, he could not stand it anymore, Rin looked so beautiful, he desired her, he wanted to kiss her. He then remembered Kohaku kissing herm his fist clenched in anger. He forgot about that and placed a soft chaste kiss on her forehead and left the apartment. It took all Sesshomaru's strength to leave Rin.

 **Sorry I did not upload it faster, I was busy today. This one is an extra-long chapter as a compensation. Reviews?**

 **Lemon on the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals! I know I am sorry I did not post yesterday, but college is starting soon and I have been super busy hanging out and preparing myself psychologically for college classes. Updates now are going to be a little slower, but I will try to finish this story within 2 weeks. I don't plan this story to have more than 20 chapters so I guess we are half way through. Please enjoy your reading and let me know what you think!**

 **Medium sized lemon coming up.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 10**

Sesshomaru had finally arrived to his apartment, it had been an extremely long day for him. He decided to take a warm bath before going to sleep. As he disrobed, he started thinking about Rin again; how did she managed to look provocative, yet innocent while sleeping?. "She probably have had many lovers" Sesshomaru thought in disdain. There was no way a girl as pretty as her did not have any experience whatsoever. The mere thought of Rin being with someone else, made Sesshomaru distressed. He tried to push those thoughts away as he entered to the perfectly warmed water, as soon as he laid inside the tub he moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, he heard his room's door open, Sesshomaru stiffed in disconcert, he was sure he locked everything. "Who dares to come inside this Sesshomaru's apartment?" he questioned to the strange figure now located outside his bathroom. He did not receive any response until he saw a small curvy figure approaching towards him. "Rin…" he said while opening his golden orbs in surprise. Rin was completely naked, exposing her breasts and long torso, she covered her lower part with white colored panties. "Mind if I join you?" she said seductively. Rin did not wait for a response and got inside the tub on top of Sesshomaru. Her now wet breasts brushed tightly against his chest, her legs entangled with his as she started kissing Sesshomaru everywhere. For a few moments, Sesshomaru just sat there still, clearly in shock of what was happening. "What's wrong Sesshomaru, don't you like me? Rin asked whispering on his ear. Sesshomaru violently grabbed her face and kissed her with passion. Their tongues fighting for control; Sesshomaru won the battle. As they kissed, Rin lowered her hand to Sesshomaru's throbbing erection and started caressing his most private parts, teasing him so he can suffer from his own anticipation. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and moaned deeply, "Ughh…faster" he commanded. Rin, who smiled wickedly, started stroking his member faster as Sesshomaru kept moaning profusely. Sesshomaru stood up quickly grabbing Rin as pinned her against the wall. He looked directly at her chocolate eyes, there were something different about them. "Lust" he thought, Rin wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Sesshomaru did not wait any longer, he pulled her panties down with desperation, Rin kept kissing him as he did so. Without Rin expecting him, Sesshomaru introduced his member deeply inside her cave, "Oooohggh" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru kept going as Rin encouraged him loudly "Faster", "Deeper" "Mmm"… "yes!, yes Sesshomaru". Sesshomaru was at his peak and he came inside of her "Riiiiin" was all he said as he laid on the tub again closing his eyes.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he found himself alone in the tub, with no signs of Rin, no signs of her clothes, or the splashing water mess they just did. Sesshomaru looked down towards his body and came back to reality, he had been by himself touching his member all this time. Dammit!" he said to himself annoyingly as he splashed water to the floor with his hand. Why was he been thinking about Rin!? Sesshomaru felt like he was becoming nuts. That fantasy just seemed so real on his mind, she had been there with him… He breathed deeply to calm himself and started to wash his well-toned body with a sponge.

Sesshomaru was finally on his bed, feeling self-conscious about the crazy fantasy he just had. It definitely was a fantasy, Rin was not the kind of girl who would be so straightforward and active, was she? Sesshomaru felt rage with himself for thinking way too much about the little vixen; "It is only company what this Sesshomaru seeks from the girl" he said out loud in order to re-assure himself "As simple as that". With that last thought Sesshomaru forced himself to sleep.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Rin woke up extra early to study the material she was not able to get yesterday; she had a good night of sleep since she had not had any particular dream. After yesterday's events Rin felt drained, she cried a little bit in frustration, but she also was on her period so it was probably both. It was 7 AM and she had class at 1 pm. Rin had more than enough time to go over her anatomy slides and do her pathophysiology homework. Rin was not in the mood to dress particularly nice today so she combed her long raven hair and let it down. She put on a pin on the side and she wore a plain semi long gray dress. She combined the dress with a pink cardigan and pink flats. It looked like she tried to dress nice, but she was not really trying "Hmmph…Probably I am learning to be a girl" she giggled. Rin finished her homework by 10:30 am, she had plenty of time to eat something and watch TV. While she was watching TV she was taken aback to see a character with silver hair, "it's the same color Sesshomaru has " Rin said to herself thoughtfully. She turned her TV off and started eating her omelet. Yesterday had been a tough day, and even though Sesshomaru had been such a horrible person to her, she still like him. Rin was not the kind of person who would hold a grudge on someone, specially Sesshomaru who looked so lonely. If anything, she felt bad for him, because he would not act this way if he had a friend to teach him to be more…polite? Sure, polite, among other things…

Now that Rin was thinking about it, Sesshomaru did not have any friends, well he seemed to talk to Miroku and Inuyasha, but he never laughed with them, hanged out with them or well nothing! Sesshomaru was a solitary person, but he did not seem to mind…or that he would pretend. "Pfff, such a complicated man", Rin sighed. Well she knew now she did not hate him, which was good now that she was going to be stuck with him for one year, also she kind of liked him, and she absolutely liked him physically that was for sure. Notwithstanding, Rin did not want to fall for him, what Kagura told her, still traumatized her. "I am going to try my best to have a good PEER to MENTOR relationship with Sesshomaru and nothing else" Rin said determinately. She felt happy at this though, but then she remembered Sesshomaru's terms and the fact that she was supposed to see him when he said they would. "That jerk" Rin whispered angrily, "Well is not that I see him every day or that I try to talk to him anyways" Rin cheered herself up and left her apartment, it was only 11:30 AM so she was going to take advantage of her extra time and go to the hospital to volunteer.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Rin was playing with a 5-year-old girl, they were playing doll house when she felt herself being observed. Rin raised her head to see who had been observing her all along, her beautiful deep brown eyes met with assertive looking golden orbs, it wasn't Sesshomaru, although they both looked similar to each other, this person had very populated eyebrows that made him looked more manly but not as elegant or pristine like Sesshomaru. "Oi Rin" the man spoke in a loud tone, "give me your cellphone now" he continued slightly annoyed. Rin looked at him offended, why on Earth Inuyasha was talking to her like that!? Geez the Takahashi brothers really need to calm down. After mere seconds of Inuyasha's outburst, Rin heard the angry tone of voice of Kagome "Inuyashaaaa, why do you always have to be so rude!?, What can't you ask things in a nicer way!?" after Kagome finished her questions, she smacked Inuyasha's head with a piece of paper "Bad Inuyasha, very, very bad" "Oi wench! I am not a dog so stop hitting me and talking to me like that!" "Then learn to behave yourself!" Kagome replied.

"Kagome and Inuyasha can be really scary sometimes" Rin thought, no longer angry to Inuyasha. She felt a little relieved since she was not the only one that had problems managing the Takahashi brothers' terrible personalities. "Excuse him Rin, Inuyasha is rude the MAJORITY of time, but he means well the majority of the time" "Ehhh sure.." said Rin. "But why do you want my cellphone?" "Inuyasha meant your cellphone number Rin" replied Kagome narrowing eyes blue eyes towards Inuyasha. "Ohh, but still why do you need it for?" "Oi Rin, are you going to tell us your damn cellphone or do we have to go to the main office and request it instead" snapped Inuyasha. Kagome pinched Inuyasha's ears, he yelled in pain as Kagome continued "Sesshomaru needs it, he said something about contacting you for the weekly meetings" "In that case why don't you guys tell me Sesshomaru's phone number and I will text him" Rin suggested. "Suur.."said Kagome, but was interrupted by Inuyasha, "No, wench that was not the deal! You will do as I…" "Inuyasha, shut up! I swear if you keep up with this nonsense I would not go out with you today!" Inuyasha's face was cold in surprise, he just muttered a "Feh" and left the room.

"Here you go Rin, this is Sesshomaru's phone number and this one is mine just in case you need it" Kagome said sweetly. "Thank you so much Kagome! And I am sorry if I caused you any trouble with Inuyasha" Rin apologized, truly sorry for the inconvenience. "Oh that? No, no, no Rin, no worries, it always happens, you can say that fights are what keep me and Inuyasha going" she giggled. "Look Rin I know is hard for you to have to deal with Sesshomaru, but be patient with him, I promise he is a good guy. The Takahashi family is very weird but also very well natured" Kagome finished with a wink. " Thank you Kagome" Rin answered, now with more confidence enhanced by Kagome's words. "No problem, call me if you have any issue!" Kagome said as she left the room.

Without thinking about it too much, Rin grabbed her phone and texted

 _Here is my cellphone, now I have yours._

 _Rin_

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-Sesshomaru was out of the surgery room, he had been observing a 5 hours operation, now he needed to grab a bite. He checked the time at his cellphone, but came across a text from an unknown number

 _Here is my cellphone, now I have yours._

 _Rin_

Sesshomaru smirked at her text, but did not reply. He saved Rin on her contacts under the name "foolish girl"

Rin, that girl, was going to be the death of Sesshomaru.

 **Hey guys! What do you think? Rin and Sesshomaru are getting closer now. Give me more time and after some struggle I promise they are going to end up together. Rin is indecisive as you guys can see. I hope you guys are liking the characters' personalities, Rin is the hardest one because her personality was not really obvious on the anime.**

 **Well… reviews?**

 **Until next chapter, Toodles!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update. This is a slow chapter, forgive me I am in classes now!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Two weeks have passed by without Rin hearing back from Sesshomaru, it was already October and the weather had radically changed. Rin stopped wearing summer dresses, shorts or skirts; now she has wearing semi heavy jackets, boots and long pants. The cold weather always got to her, and she did not want to get sick.

During the first week of Sesshomaru's absence, Rin found herself thinking profusely about him, she tried to dress nice everyday just in case he would call her or see her from afar. However, by the end of the second week Rin got used to Sesshomaru absence, she wasn't thinking about him anymore because of, well…. Kohaku. He had been spending so much time around her that Rin did not had much time to think about Sesshomaru.

It was Saturday and Rin was getting dressed to go out to eat with Kohaku, she had finished studying early "Thank goodness!" Rin thought cheerfully. Now she was going to enjoy her Saturday night. As Rin was putting her black tights on, she remembered how awkward, but cute, Kohaku's invitation had been.

He had invited her to dinner on Tuesday after following her around the hospital. Rin was finishing putting all the toys away and she felt someone touching her shoulder, she turned quickly hoping to be Sesshomaru, but her deep chocolate eyes met with the cute freckles of Kohaku's nose. He smiled at her warmly saying "Yo Rin! How are you?" Rin smiled back and politely said "Hey Kohaku I am very well thank you very much" "That's good" Kohaku said running out of conversation topics. While Kohaku was still thinking of what to say, Rin scanned him quickly. Yes, Kohaku was an attractive boy, but he looked like a boy and not a man. Kohaku had really cute features, not manly features. Kohaku could be anyone's best friend, but not necessarily a boyfriend. "Why am I thinking about this!?" Rin scolded herself inwardly. "So Kohaku want to come to the cafeteria with me?" She asked in order to quickly put away her thoughts. "Yeah Kohaku said immediately"

The conversation flowed better as they walked to the cafeteria, talking about random stuff, then the conversation got more serious as they ate. Rin was having a really good time, they talked for 2 straight hours and Rin decided she needed to leave. She said goodbye to Kohaku and while she was almost out of the hospital she heard someone calling her "Riiiiin, wait up!" She turned and found a sweaty Kohaku reaching out to her. "What is it Kohaku?" Rin asked slightly worried "Nothing bad, I…well I…" Kohaku hesitated "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, I mean…you know have dinner on Saturday or something" Kohaku finished, now with his face as red as a tomato. Rin did not expect that, but all she could think about was Sesshomaru "What he would think?!" she wondered. However, she also knew she and Sesshomaru were not ANYTHING of the sort so she might as well could go out with Kohaku. She did not like Kohaku well, romantically, but she liked him enough to go out with him. Perhaps time would help her change her perspective AND she had a wet dream or whatever it is called with him. "Yes" she said monotonously "Sure, I will see you on Saturday" she pretended to smile and turned to leave. Without any notice Rin felt someone pulling her arm, before she knew it, Kohaku embraced her on his arms and kissed her brusquely. Rin tried to match Kohaku's pace but it was so hard, and awkward. "This is the worst kiss I ever had!" she thought to herself. Kohaku finally let her go and practically ran away from her "Byyyye" he shouted while running in the opposite direction. Rin just left and pretended nothing happened.

Rin and Kohaku saw each other throughout the days, and Rin could not lie, she liked the guy, but there was definitely something missing. Now there she was starting herself at the mirror, trying to figure out if the tight skirt she was wearing suited her well and still one hour until Kohaku picked her up to go.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A pair of golden orbs started at the beautiful view of the city. As he smiled, small wrinkles formed next to his eyes showing his age. Toga was thoughtful and worried about his elder son. He worried equally about the two of his sons, but his youngest, though stubborn, rude, ridiculous and immature had finally found the love of his life. He did not say it, but Toga knew that Inuyasha did not have eyes for anyone else than Kagome. They both were blooming marvelously and Toga approved of the girl; he knew that Inuyasha's future was going to be happy with her. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru was a completely different story, he cared about hierarchy, bloodline, status and pride. He was cold and a calculating individual, despite this, Toga knew Sesshomaru was a kind person too. He just had trouble showing it and he needed someone to help him out. "Rin Amori" he whispered hopefully, "She has a big chance to change him" he ended.

Yes, Toga had seen Rin for more than a year now. Actually, it was a casual encounter, the day Toga met Rin had been a fortunate coincidence; for him at least. Toga was running on a Saturday and due to his age he fell and fissured his bone. Since he was close to the University hospital's emergency room he went there. He had to wait for a long time and he was not the kind of person that would take advantage of his position as president. Furthermore, he was not on his traditional suit and no one really recognized him. While he was waiting in pain, he heard a very pretty woman voice refer to him "Ummm sir, sorry I know you are in pain, but if you allow me too I can sit next to you and talk so you forget about the pain" she finished with a smile. Toga was appalled with the lady's offer, he just nodded in response. She was truly a chatterbox, she talked about everything and everybody, but at the same time she was enchanting. Her long raven hair tied into a high pony tail, big deep brown eyes that looked tired yet happy. Her heart shaped face, her small nose and full lips made her look like a doll. Toga had a great first impression of the girl, and he was sure she did not have any clue of who he was. After his visit to the hospital, he was surprised to see her in different occasions, so he studied her and concluded she was the one for Sesshomaru.

After thinking profusely about Rin and Sesshomaru, Toga decided to push things a little bit more. He grabbed his phone and dialed his elder son's number

"Sesshomaru, come to my office immediately. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you" Toga hanged up and waited for his son to appear.

-0000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru arrived to his father's office within 10 minutes, whatever it was, it appeared to be serious. His father never joked around with urgent matters and he was also a serious man. He did not knock as he opened the door of Toga's office. He found his father sitting casually on top of his desk. Toga motioned Sesshomaru with his head to come in; he did so "What is it father?" "Son, as the president of this University, I expect my family to be flawless." He paused to see Sesshomaru's reaction, who just kept staring at him stoically. "By saying this, I mean that all my sons have to fulfill their responsibilities" Toga added. "Father, are you trying to imply that this Sesshomaru is being irresponsible with his education?" Toga smirked as he said "Indeed". "Father, this Sesshomaru demands to know what exactly you are referring to since this Sesshomaru is certain that his grades and other activities are flawless" Sesshomaru said sharply. "Is that so?" Toga added sarcastically, "then what about the peer mentor program? Have you been meeting regularly with your mentee?" "That is not of your concern" Sesshomaru said angrily, "Turns out it is my son, as the representative of the grant for his program, it is my obligation to keep track of the various activities in the program. AND you my dear son, hasn't been fulfilling the requirements" Toga said seriously, his gold orbs menacingly looking at Sesshomaru. "Hn" was Sesshomaru's response. "What to do, what to do" concluded Toga without asking and rather stating. "Do as you please father, this Sesshomaru is done with your silly games" Toga smirked "Fine, then I will call the committee and tell them to place you in the pediatric unit since you have just expressed your lack of interest in surgery" he finished lifting his nose up waiting for Sesshomaru's response. Sesshomaru's fist clenched as he turned to his father and told him as if he was spitting venom "This Sesshomaru does not know what are you up to, but this is the last time this Sesshomaru would obey you" Toga smiled brightly at his son and told him "Very well" Sesshomaru then asked him "What does this Sesshomaru need to do?" "You know what the answer to your question is Sesshomaru" Toga said as he sat back on his chair, ignoring is son as he started to type something on his laptop. "Hn" Sesshomaru muttered as he left the room. As soon as Sesshomaru was back at his apartment he dialed the number he had been avoiding for so long.

Hello? A feminine voice answered

Do you have plans tonight? Sesshomaru bluntly asked

Well…. yeah Rin answered

Before she could continue she hear a baritone voice saying "Cancel them. This Sesshomaru will see you in 15 minutes"

"Wait Sesshomaru, I really can't" Sesshomaru hung up and started walking towards Rin's apartment.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

On the other side of the phone line, a girl beautifully dressed was speechless.

What just happened? She wondered.

 **Hey guys! I am sorry I have not update that soon it has been hard with college starting. I am going to update fast. I k ow this chapter is slow but it was necessary to stablish the relationship between Rin/Kohaku at this point of the story. I promise within the next 2 to 3 chapters Rin and Sesshomaru would be closer than ever. I am thinking about a lemon for chapter 13. Well let me know what you guys think!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Thanks for keep reading this story it really means a lot.**

 **Till next chapter. Toodles!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely people, I am sorry I hadn't updated for so long! College is consuming my time and energies.**

 **Please enjoy your reading!**

 **Chapter 12**

Rin did not have time to change her semi-fancy outfit, Sesshomaru arrived too fast to her place for her to have time to do anything. She opened the door and standing in front of her was Sesshomaru, as handsome as always. He was wearing black dress pants, perfectly polished dress shoes and a pristine white shirt with a dark blue purple tight on his neck. His long hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes seemed to have a brighter gold color with an almost imperceptible tint of red surrounding is orbs. "Hi" she said gulping saliva down her throat.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Sesshomaru knocked the door several times, he wanted to be over with the situation, he did not like the idea of him interrupting Rin's night out. He assumed that she would be out with that boy; after all he had seem them kissing a few times in the hospital. Sesshomaru clenched his fists at that thought, "Repulsive" he slipped through his mouth as he heard the door opening. Sesshomaru was taking aback by the sight of Rin, she was a beauty. She was wearing a tight blue dress that shaped her breasts seductively; since it was cold she had black tights combined with closed black high heels. Half of her hair was up in a bun, and the rest of it cascaded gracefully down her back. The whole attire looked classy yet sexy at the same time, Sesshomaru wished he was the man she had been preparing for. Both of them contemplated each other for a few seconds when he heard Rin saying nervously "Hi".

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement, but he did not stop staring at Rin, he saw her blushing as she turned her head in a clear attempt to avoid eye contact. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? I have a previous engagement" Rin said plainly. "With that boy?" Sesshomaru inquired expressionlessly. "Well…yeah, his name is Kohaku" "Hn" Sesshomaru muttered as he sat down in the sofa crossing his legs elegantly. "Rin was appalled, she was not sure what was happening, Sesshomaru did not seem like he was leaving. Before she could say something she heard Sesshomaru say "Cancel your appointment, we are going out tonight" "No Sesshomaru, I already promised Kohaku, you just appeared her, plus I am like dressed up!" Rin replied frustrated. "Perhaps you want to check your e-mail" Sesshomaru said non-chalantly. Sesshomaru's comment made Rin confused and suspicious at the same time, but she decided to check her e-mail.

 _Dear Ms. Amori,_

 _I e-mail you regarding your lack of compromise towards the peer mentor program as we are aware you have skipped a total of 2 meetings and 1 social activity with your mentor. I advise you to solve the matter promptly, if you miss one more meeting we are going to let you go from the program and this is going to be placed into your permanent record._

 _Thanks for your time._

 _Toga Takahashi_

 _Tokyo University President_

As Rin was reading the e-mail her jaw dropped a little bit more, she was extremely upset. "How was this her fault she thought?!" Sesshomaru had told her to stay away from him and so she did! She was so upset with Sesshomaru; she was going to choke the guy.

"This is your fault!" Rin snapped loudly

"Cancel your appointment and we will talk" Sesshomaru said sharply

Rin grabbed her phone, forwarded the e-mail to Kohaku and explained him her dreadful situation. Kohaku called her within seconds. Sesshomaru could not help but feel jealous hearing the phone call, they were not being cheesy or anything, but Rin cared about Kohaku, he was upset it was not him. Rin hanged up the phone and stared at Sesshomaru, she sat next to him at the sofa waiting for an explanation.

"We are going out now" Sesshomaru said while standing up. Rin followed him to the door, but stopped. "Wait, she said thoughtful, should I change my clothes? "No" Sesshomaru replied immediately "This Sesshomaru will take you to a place where your clothes and alluring appearance will be appropriate" "Did he said alluring?" Rin thought to herself.

She got inside Sesshomaru's fancy silver car and oddly enough after 10 minutes of normal awkward silence, Sesshomaru started conversation with her. She did most of the talking, but he seemed…interested? They talked about her grandmother, her favorite food, her music preferences, classes and other normal topics that Rin never thought Sesshomaru would bring up or talk about. Without Rin noticing they parked in a nice bar restaurant and apparently in the second floor there was a club "Interesting "she thought.

They both entered to the restaurant and kept talking about their lives…well Rin kept talking, Sesshomaru was just asking questions. Rin noticed that Sesshomaru looked at her with genuine interest of the things she was saying and that made her feel good and accepter. She had decided to try become Sesshomaru's friend so this was definitely going well. "Well what about you Sesshomaru? How is your family? Would you mind telling me about your relationship with your family?" Sesshomaru remained quiet, rather thoughtful for a while he then answered "This Sesshomaru admires his father greatly and wish to become as wise as him one day. I do not like his choice of woman since he left my mother for a lower class woman" At this moment Rin understood he was referring to Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. "However, my mother was not the best mother or wife either, she is an ambitious woman which I admire, but she does not know boundaries when it comes to getting what she wants. As for the half breed, well, I guess our relationship has gotten better with time and this Sesshomaru does not have any intentions to kill him anymore" Rin giggled at the last comment thinking Sesshomaru was making a joke; since she did not want to ruin the mood, she grabbed his hand and told him "I am glad you tell me these kind of things Sesshomaru, this means we are getting closer to each other" Rin ended with a warm smiled that touched Sesshomaru's most inner and hidden parts of his soul.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, he was pleased to know that she was comfortable hearing him. Sesshomaru kept staring at her for a while, he was deeply appreciating Rin's doll face features. That night she looked specially pretty, her long eyelashes were accentuated and given more volume thanks to the mascara, her cheeks rosy red and her full lips were graciously tinted with pink colored lipstick. Without him realizing it he had been getting closer at her, and he could see Rin's nervousness in her eyes. Sesshomaru wants to kiss her so bad, without thinking to much he cupped her chin with his soft hand. Rin closed her eyes and swallowed nervously, they both were inches apart as Rin felt how her heart almost popped out of her chest. Sesshomaru could feel Rin's breath on his face, he was drunk in desire for her lips, but he had a few seconds of clarity that allowed him to turn his face and kiss her cheek instead. Rin gasped n disappointment as Sesshomaru said to himself "Control yourself, she is inferior. We just want her company!" They both remained silent for a moment, after that Rin asked Sesshomaru timidly. Well Sesshomaru…"Do you wanna dance?" Sesshomaru was taken aback for the proposal, he was surprised that Rin had the courage to ask him that. He was not a person who enjoyed dancing so much, but it was not like he did it horrible. "Hn" he answered as he stood up and extended his hand motioning her to stand up. Rin did so and they both walked towards the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, loud music received them, most of the songs were American songs which Rin liked. She started moving her hips while she was walking towards the dance floor with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand so they would not be separated, when they found a comfortable spot in the crowded and dark place, they started dancing. Sesshomaru immediately placed his hands on Rin's hips, she was moving her hips seductively and would smile at him now and then, but she would not look to his eyes. Sesshomaru moved to the beat of music and turned Rin around several times. Rin felt comfortable with his hands in her body, so when she was comfortable enough she put her hands on his shoulders and caressed his silky silver hair. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to feel her hands running through his hair, it soothed him. Rin stopped caressing his hair as she heard the song "Cheap Thrills" by Sia play so she starting jumping and putting her hands in the air. Sesshomaru missed his contact with Rin's body so he grabbed her tightly by her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. Rin felt insecure, but she just let herself go, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hands and rocked her hips with his to he beat of the music. They danced for a while when the song "Thinking out loud" came out, that song was definitely for couples so Rin told Sesshomaru "maybe we should get a drink and take a break" "After this one" Sesshomaru said while grabbing her right hands with his and placing his left hand on her waist. He closed the distance between them and she put her chest on his head.

Rin felt so nervous, but at the same time she was happy to experience this with Sesshomaru, although it puzzled her that she never had felt so comfortable and safe when she was around Kohaku. Indeed, she liked Kohaku and felt nervous around him, but because she knew they both liked each other, but with Sesshomaru was different. He was mysterious and definitely had the situation under control. She did not know his intentions with her, despite the evidence of her going out with him by HIS request, Rin still thought he had not a romantic interest. He was a, ummm…player? Well whatever he had done to Kagura wasn't right. She had taken the decision to try to be friends with him and don't judge him and that was what she was going to do.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rin had a wonderful time with Sesshomaru, they went back to campus relatively early, like at 11 30 pm. After their dancing session they did not say too much each other. Notwithstanding, both knew that day had been special and they were closer now. It was a mutual feeling of reliance and trust. The rest of the drive was silent but in a comfortable way, Rin was cold but Sesshomaru had given her a jacket he had on his car. He walked towards her apartment and oddly enough, he spoke first 'This Sesshomaru hopes you have had a good time" Rin smiled broadly saying "I did, we have to do this more often" she finished winking. Sesshomaru smirked almost imperceptibly, but Rin noticed it, however she did not say anything. "You should rest now, this Sesshomaru know you have plenty of responsibilities to take care of" Sesshomaru said stoically. "Yes, well bye and thank you for everything" Rin said happily "I will contact you for our next meeting" Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.

Rin stood outside of her apartment for a while without paying attention to the cold weather. She was confused with the mix of feelings she was having. "Disappointment?" she thought "You are disappointed that he didn't kissed you" a second voice in her head replied. Rin knew it was true, but there was nothing she could do and if she wanted to be smart, she would stop thinking about Sesshomaru right away, that was impossible.

 **Please reviews! Lemon next chapter!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Toodles!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wohoo finally I updated. I will try to at least post two chapters per week. Like I said college is awful! Some other chapters to go and well Rin and Sesshomaru are finally getting together. Happy Reading!**

 **Lemon coming up!**

 **You have been warned**

 **CHAPTER 13**

It was 12 am in the morning when Rin got back to her apartment, her feet were killing her, as soon as she got rid of her shoes she heard her cellphone ringing. She saw the name on the phone it was Kohaku's phone number "Hello?" she said questioningly "Hi Rin" a sweet manly voice talked "it was too bad we couldn't go out today, but I am closer by your apartment…would you like to hang?" Rin just wanted to go to sleep but she felt as if she owed something to Kohaku so she said "Sure you can come to my apartment" "Great" Kohaku said excitedly and then hanged up.

Rin thought she had enough time to get changed but she only managed to take her tights off when the bell rang. 'shoot" she thought. Rin was still on her tight blue dress with her bare legs and sandals now. She opened the door to see a plainly dressed Kohaku. She greeted him and asked him to wait for her in the sofa while she changed "That won't be necessary Rin, you look beautiful, just stay like that" Kohaku said lowly while his eyes wandered around Rin's figure. "Thanks" Rin said flattered. Rin felt more confident around Kohaku, they were both at the same level and she did not feel intimidated like with Sesshomaru.

Kohaku and Rin sat down on her sofa and talked for a while, their conversation was trivial until Kohaku asked "So…how was your date with Sesshomaru?" he asked teasingly, "It went better than I expected" Rin said ignoring the word date and Kohaku's remarks. "Ohh so it was a date" Kohaku said in a serious tone now. "What?" Rin asked confused, she thought Kohaku was joking that was the reason why she did not correct him. "So, it was a date" Kohaku said while standing up. "Nooo, you read the email Kohaku! I had to go out with him I did not have any option!" Rin said beginning to get angry. "Ohh yeah sure and things got so well that he even gave you his jacket!" Kohaku yelled as he pointed towards the black jacket on top of her table. "Dammit I forgot to give it back to him" Rin thought. "Well, I was cold and he offered it to me, but it's nothing over the top!" "Sure…I knew it Rin, I knew you were going to prefer Sesshomaru over me" Kohaku said half disappointed half angry. Rin felt her heart breaking, not because she felt bad that Kohaku and her were "couple fighting" but because she felt bad that Kohaku's feelings were hurt.

"Kohaku…I am sorry if I hurt your feelings…" Rin said softly "but I promise that nothing happened between Sesshomaru and I. Is there anything I can do to prove you that I want to try to be in a relationship with you?" Rin finished half regretting her last word choice. Before she had time to keep talking, Kohaku's hands cupped her chin forcefully and brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Rin could feel Kohaku's feelings been transmitted through the kiss, and she tried to kiss him with the same intensity, but it was futile. Kohaku grabbed her waist tightly and started to go down towards her butt cheeks. He caressed her sensually, which made Rin feel good. They intensified the kiss and Kohaku started unbuttoning his shirt. Rin was surprised at the sudden action, but she felt as if she owed him something "Might as well give him some pleasure" Rin thought without analyzing the situation too much.

Kohaku managed to take his shirt off and Rin started caressing his abdomen, it was toned, but still looked like an 18-year-old abdomen. While the kept kissing and moaning, Kohaku started massaging Rin's breasts; she still was wearing her blue dress, but he managed to push it aside and continue his ministrations. Rin did not feel too comfortable with it, but she let that go, and continued caressing Kohaku's neck and chest. Kohaku held her bridal style and took her to her room, everything as too fast and Rin was not thinking clearly. She laid on her bed and spread her legs semi open. Kohaku sat on top of her and started kissing her uncontrollably. Rin was a virgin with no experience whatsoever, so she wanted to learn and to experience this kinds of things even though they were happening with someone she didn't fall in love with.

Kohaku removed Rin's dress, she did not complain but deep inside her she knew that she had to stop at some point soon. Kohaku opened his dark eyes when he saw Rin almost naked in front of him, he undid her bra and started kissing her breast seductively. Rin like the new sensations that were running through her body she didn't know if it was okay to moan, but she was doing it anyways. His rough fingers were teasing her nipples softly and massaging the outsides of her breasts deliciously, it felt so good. Kohaku started to kiss her breast and play with her nipples with his tongue. "Do you like it Rin?" he asked in a husky voice "You want more"? "Yes said Rin without thinking. It was then when she felt Kohaku's hand almost tearing her underwear apart and sticking his index finger into her now wet private part. Uh! She yelled in discomfort, Kohaku had not been gentle with her and that discomfort made her snap out of the situation for a bit. "This is wrong". Rin thought. She was reserving her first time to someone she at least loved or fell that she was in love with. However, Kohaku was a complete stranger to her and she didn't know why she had let things go that far.

In that moment she stood up and cover almost naked body with her flowered cover "Out Kohaku!" she almost yelled "What!?" Kohaku said appalled "You heard me! This is just wrong and I don't want to have sex with you" Rin said in a frustrated angry tone. "You were on the bed just know telling me to fuck you and now it's wrong? Are you crazy Rin? Kohaku yelled. "Well I changed my mind, I don't want to be with you in that way now… never, yes NEVER! So get the hell out of my apartment" Rin said while she pushed him out of her apartment. "Fine, fuck you and your innocent looking self. You hypocrite bitch" Kohaku yelled while putting his shirt on again. Rin stayed quiet. "And I hope you and Sesshomaru end up hating each other because guess what sweetheart he only wants to bang you!" Kohaku finished as he closed Rin's door loudly. As soon as Kohaku left, Rin started crying inconsolably, she felt stupid and like a complete whore. She almost had kissed Sesshomaru that night, and also almost slept with Kohaku…When did she became that? It wasn't like she was dating Sesshomaru but the whole thing fell wrong, especially because she didn't liked Kohaku that much. Rin ran to the shower and stayed there until she felt clean again. She wasn't in the mood to sleep and even though it was late she wanted to buy ice cream. Her grandmother always bought her an ice cream to make her feel better. Now it was like Pavlov's conditioning, every time she fell down in the dumps, Rin needed ice cream.

She left her apartment and walked towards the University gym, if her memory was right across the street there was a corner store where she could buy the ice cream. She out on a pink sweater with black tights and timberland boots before leaving her warm yet lonely apartment.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Sesshomaru was dripping sweat from his body, that night had been a rough night and he needed to make some exercise in order to forget his needs. "I am not tired enough" Sesshomaru said to himself as he retook his fighting position and practiced the combination with his fencing sword. He had been practicing ever since he left Rin at her apartment. After that he could not stop but to think about her and her beauty; how he desired to kiss her and touch what appeared to him fragile body. She looked like a doll that could be broke easily and he wanted to touch her because of that. "Dammit!" he yelled as he threw his sword away, he was thinking of her again, was he so weak and pathetic? The great Sesshomaru being chased by the memory of a woman who was clearly a nobody. He had to stop thinking about her, and her curves, her gentle yet seductive smile, her big chocolate eyes and her untouched body. Well, Sesshomaru assumed she was untouched because of the way she acted, she still conserved that innocent smile and tone of voice. Her conversations where entertaining and never vulgar, she was a great woman and he knew it. "Too bad she is from a poor family lineage" he thought. Before he could keep practicing, Sesshomaru heard steps on the practice room entrance. "Who dares to disturb this Sesshomaru when he practices his fencing" he said defiantly. He did not hear a response, he heard someone getting closer until he saw her. At the entrance door of his practice room, Rin was standing with a popsicle in her hands staring at him in fear and embarrassment "Sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to interrupt you"

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Rin regretted so much to follow her gut feeling and approach to the gym! She was curious on why the door was still open and one of the practice room's lights were on. She never thought she would run into Sesshomaru. "Great" she thought with sarcasm. Sesshomaru stared at her for a few minutes, meanwhile Rin had the opportunity to appreciate Sesshomaru sweaty face and how his tight fencing uniform fitted perfectly his body. "Gosh the guy looks good even when working out!" she thought rolling her eyes. "Well I am sorry I bothered you Sesshomaru I am going to take my leave now" Rin said while turning around, "Wait" she heard him say. Rin immediately stopped at his baritone voice. "What are you doing so late at night, and who made you cry?" Sesshomaru asked with a tint of annoyance in his voice. " I…well…I" Rin stuttered. Why did he had to ask that!" Rin thought "She was so sensitive about the situation that she could barely think about it without crying. "RIN?" Sesshomaru inquired abruptly. Rin just started crying again and threw herself towards Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru caught her, and since he saw she had no intentions of calming herself, he fell the impulse to hug her tightly and caress her long raven hair. Rin cried for about 30 minutes without saying a word, but Sesshomaru didn't care. Like always, it felt really good to have Rin near to his body and feel her warmth. Although it was breaking his heart to see her in so much pain.

After other 10 minutes Rin calmed down and Sesshomaru asked her what had caused her to cry so uncontrollably. Rin explained what happened with Kohaku, she cried more and called herself stupid a million times. Sesshomaru heard her patiently and openly, but deep inside him he felt jealous. Sesshomaru was jealous of the idiot Kohaku boy, the one who had made his Rin cry and tried to play smart at her. "He will pay" he thought vengefully. "I am sorry Sesshomaru, I should not take any time away from you, but thanks for listening to me I feel better now" Rin had smiled. She stood up with her eyes puffy red and said "I will go now; I don't want to be stupid or do more stupid things today" Rin said sadly.

At that moment a strong impulse took over Sesshomaru, he grabbed her strongly be the waist and pressed her body towards his chest. They both were staring at each other, Rin was appalled and couldn't mutter a word, Sesshomaru on the other hand was serious. His eyes reflected desire but restraint at the same time. "You are not stupid Rin" he said firmly. She opened her mouth to reply to his remark but Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss.

Rin was even more surprised to this, but being with Sesshomaru felt so…right that she corresponded to his kiss and deepened it. Their tongues dancing around each other like they were lighten with fire. Sesshomaru could feel Rin's needs for him through her kiss, and damn he wanted her too. The kiss continued deeply and passionately for a few minutes until Rin broke the kiss. She needed to gasp for air. They both stared at each other, trying to decipher their thoughts, their needs, their desires, and they told each other everything they needed to know in silence. "This never happened" said Rin firmly, Sesshomaru nodded and said "See you tomorrow".

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews?**

 **I think I will add other lemons on the upcoming chapters**

 **Until next chapter, Toodles!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I am so sorry, college has me going nuts! Here I leave you chapter 14. I am definitely finishing this story; I already know what is going to happen I just need to shape it. Please bear with me. Enjoy and try to leave comments.**

 **Chapter 14**

Tomorrow never came, because Rin was too embarrassed to stand anywhere near Sesshomaru. In fact, two weeks have passed by since the last time she saw him. She was trying her best to avoid him; she did not regret the kiss though; in fact, she was scared it could happen again. Sesshomaru's lips dancing with her, him holding her closer to him, the warmth of his body, it all felt so right' like they belong to each other! Rin was scared of herself, she kept replaying the kiss scene on her mind over and over again. She could barely concentrate when she was by herself… "What a kiss can do to you…." Rin whispered to herself while she was trying to memorize some Anatomy terms. Rin stood up from the library and left it, she needed to complete her volunteering job at the Hospital. While Rin was walking she heard her voice being called in a cheer tone of voice "Rin, Rin, wait up!" Rin turned around to see who was calling her, she felt relieved to see Kagome approaching. Kagome was as pretty as always, her deep blue eyes staring sternly at her and her always fashionable yet sober style of clothes. "Kagome!, long time no see" Rin said happily. "Yeah, I have been so busy with my board exams, sorry I haven't talked to you for so long! However, I wanted to invite you to a small gathering" "Small gathering?" Rin inquired surprisingly. "Well…is Inuyasha's birthday this Friday and we want to celebrate. People you know is going to be there so you should totally come" "Thanks Kagome! I will see how far can I get with Physiology and I will definitely tell you" Rin replied honestly. "Okay! but please try to come!" Kagome said as she waved her goodbyes. Rin returned her way to the hospital, already making up her mind. She wasn't going to go to the party, Kohaku was going to be there and that was a big problem. She sighed as she opened the door of the hospital "Back to work" she said to herself.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru started kissing her uncontrollably, stroking her short black hair and undoing her bra. Her nails digging into his already naked back as she begged him to take her. Sesshomaru played with her voluptuous breast, caressing it, kissing it and biting it at a fast pace. "Take me Sesshomaru" she said in a desperate tone of voice. Sesshomaru stood up from the bed abruptly, he put his shirt on and left the room. "Wait… Sesshomaru!" the short black hair girl yelled desperately "What's wrong? Did I do anything to upset you?" "No" Sesshomaru said sharply "You are not the girl I want" he continued leaving rapidly the nurse's apartment.

"Dammit!" Sesshomaru said out loud. He had tried to have sex at least 5 times in the last two weeks, but he just could not. There was something in the act that felt, well wrong! He could only loathe this easy woman who would only be extremely dazzled by his physique and status. "Pathetic" he thought as he walked back to the hospital. He wanted to avoid the campus area at all costs, Rin could be around and God knew he wants to see her so bad…but her, she would probably still be embarrassed about the kissed they shared. Sesshomaru was giving her time, notwithstanding not seeing her was absolute TORTURE. She soothed him in many ways, she gave him emotional stability. "Rin, Rin, RIN!" that name was always lingering on his head. Other thing that made him feel uneasy was his father; sooner or later he will know that they have not been meeting for two weeks. Therefore, he was going to take action and fail him. Sesshomaru couldn't allow that so he knew he had to call her soon. Deep inside him, he wasn't that upset, in fact it was a good excuse to call Rin.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rin's shift was almost over and she could finally grab a bite at the cafeteria. She was dreaming of chocolate cake for dessert, she needed a good meal after a good period of hard-work and stress. She disrobed and let her long raven hair down. Her messy hair matched beautifully to her overworked red cheeks. She kept her intern uniform and headed to the cafeteria. As she was making the line to get her food, she felt her cellphone vibration. She took it off her pocket and her heart skipped a beat when she read Sesshomaru on her screen. She opened her phone and read:

" _Come and seat at the table next to the coffee machine"_

"Sesshomaru…Pffffff always sooo bossy" Rin said out loud as she rolled her eyes. She knew she had to meet with him though, Sesshomaru was unpredictable, he might not care, but he also might tell his father and then ruin her. Whatever it was, she had to see him, or in plain words, she WANTED to see him. Rin took her tray and walked towards the table. Few seconds later she saw the long solver hair tied into a lazy pony tail, he was wearing his white coat. His face looked perfect as always, with one differences, Sesshomaru was actually chewing his food, he looked pretty into his food because he did not seem to notice her until she sat down. "Hello" Rin sang her greeting. Sesshomaru acknowledged her with a nod. They both continued eating until they both were done. "How are you?" Sesshomaru said with his common "I do not really care face". "Good" replied Rin trying to ignore her thoughts about the kiss. "Well so…what are we discussing in this meeting?" Rin asked trying to fill the silence. Sesshomaru glanced at her, like analyzing her face, trying to look through her like always "Have you been seeping well? You look tired. Rin was extremely surprised with his question, she probably looked tired, but "the great Sesshomaru" asking her about her well-being? The sky was going to fall today. After quick analyzing this situation, Rin went on chatterbox mode. She started talking about everything and anything; like about her day, her classes, her problems, etcetera, etcetera. Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru seemed excited to hear her as well as to answer questions and comment on her topics of conversation. They lost track of time when they were together, so without noticing, they had been sitting on each other company for 2 hours. Sesshomaru missed one of his practicum classes on purpose and Rin also missed an appointment with her school advisor. They did not know the reason themselves, but they both felt the sensation of belonging with each other, the comfort and soothfulness they both felt when they shared thoughts. Yes, they liked each other, notwithstanding, they both had their own reasons of ignoring their feelings.

Rin took a look to her cellphone and stood up quickly. "I am sorry Sesshomaru, I have to go back to my volunteering shift at the hospital" she said apologetically. "Very well, this Sesshomaru will accompany you since I have some matters to resolve over there" Sesshomaru replied as he stood up from his seat. Rin nodded and continued walking towards the hospital. They did not say a word on their way to the hospital, both of them too busy analyzing their hearts. When they arrived to the gate Sesshomaru said "Do you want to go out on Friday? It is Inuyasha's birthday and this Sesshomaru wants to be as far as possible from the celebration" Rin was surprised to his blunt remark, however who was her to judge? "Sure! Pick me up at 7 30" she said smiling.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Friday had final come and Rin made sure she finished her assignments early so she could enjoy Friday night. While she was on her way to her apartment, she met with Kagome and explained her the situation. Kagome was thrilled that she was going out with Sesshomaru and wished her luck. Rin took a nap and woke up at 6 pm. It was more than enough time for her to get ready. She picked her clothes, she wasn't sure where they we going, but since it was cold outside, she decided to wear black leggings with long brown boots and a nice shirt that showed her breast curves seductively. By the time Rin was ready it was 7 pm and she started to get nervous. She wasn't sure of what to think about going out with Sesshomaru, after they kissed, well nothing else had happened and Sesshomaru was clearly avoiding the something of Sesshomaru? She was sure she didn't like him, LIKE him, but who would not be attracted to such a man specimen. Things got a little too complicated in her head so Rin decided to look at herself in the mirror for the finalizing touch. She looked good, at least presentable and her hair decided to behave that day by forming nice little curls at the ends of her hair. She breathed deeply and at 7 15 she sat on the sofa waiting for Sesshomaru's arrival.

At 7 30 pm sharp, Sesshomaru rang her apartment's bell and Rin jumped from the sofa in anticipation. She opened the door to see a casually dressed Sesshomaru handsome as always with his hands on his pockets. Sesshomaru was wearing jeans, sneakers and a sophisticated looking blue hood. He did not bother to salute Rin, and rather motion with his head to go. Rin followed him a little irritated "Doesn't this guy know manners?" she thought to herself. They walked quietly towards his car and didn't talked until they were far from university campus. "Where are we going?" Rin asked, assuming that Sesshomaru was not going to respond she kept going "I heard that there is a new amusement park on center city, would you like to take a look?" "Rin, how odd…that is exactly where we are going" Sesshomaru responded a little taken aback. Rin smiled broadly and immediately forgave Sesshomaru's awkwardness. Rin was on chatterbox mode now and started talking to Sesshomaru about every amusement park she had been before and how much she loved them. Sesshomaru nodded and asked a couple of questions here and there, but he seemed off. "What's the matter?" Rin inquired. Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin could tell there was something wrong with him, usually people did not bothered to ask him those questions so he decided to respond her honestly. "This Sesshomaru has never been into an amusement park before" Sesshomaru said almost whispering. "Ohhhh" said Rin understanding the situation "Well, that is no problem at all! You have me and believe me I am the best partner to go to an amusement park" Rin continued excitedly. "Hn" was Sesshomaru's response.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru stepped down the car as he contemplated the view, the amusement park was huge and colorful. It took him back, as a kid he always wondered what was like being in an amusement park, but he never had anyone to take him. His parents were always busy, Inuyasha was young and annoying and well he was not the type of being friends with people. Therefore, years passed and he never got a chance to go, he admitted to himself that he was curious, curious about the sensations of it, what would it be like to taste a candy apple, to share a cotton candy, to earn prices, he felt alienated at that moment. Rin seemed to have read his anxiousness so she held his hand and smiled, calming Sesshomaru's beating heart. They entered to the amusement park and Rin made Sesshomaru go to every ride, play every game and eat every treat. She made him spend A LOT of money, but who cared, Sesshomaru was rich.

Even to Sesshomaru' surprise, he realized he was happy, right there with Rin, with HIS Rin. He could not deny it anymore; he had fallen in love with an "inferior" woman. However, he did not care, because Rin enchanted him, the way she showed him new worlds every time and her loving personality. What could he do now? What he would do about his feelings? This beautiful girl was driving him crazy!

"Sesshomaru! Over here" he heard a voice yelling at him; Sesshomaru did not know how long he had been in a thoughtful state that he lost Rin. She was farther away the crowded food places. He could barely see her now; she was running towards the gigantic fortune wheel at the end of the park. Sesshomaru ran in her direction, making sure he did not hit anyone as he made his way through the colorful attractions full of people. He finally came face to face with Rin, her cheeks now rosy red from the cold weather as well as her nose. Her teeth were clenching a little bit and her arms were wrapped around herself for warmth. "You are cold" Sesshomaru stated "We should get going now". "No! Sesshomaru please one more ride, I love this one, can we get in the fortune wheel and then leave? Pleaseee?" Rin begged playfully. "Hn" Sesshomaru responded as he took his blue hood and gave it to Rin.

As they were entering to their seats an old man said in rough voice "This fortune wheel is meant for lovers, I hope you stay together forever" Rin blushed at his remark while Sesshomaru just ignored it. The wheel spin slowly for a while and Rin was excited to see all the city view. At some point, the wheel stopped leaving and Rin at the tallest part of the wheel. Sesshomaru could tell Rin was freezing at this point so he hugged her. Rin stiffened a little bit at the contact but grew comfortable with his touch. She looked directly into Sesshomaru's golden beautiful eyes and saw him staring back at hers. Sesshomaru became closer to her and Rin knew what was going to happen, she closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss. It never came, she rather felt Sesshomaru's forehead against hers as he breathed in deeply her flowered scent. Rin felt a little bit disappointed, but being with him still felt good so she caressed his cheek with her had. Sesshomaru held her hand with his tightly. "Your hands are so cold" he said Rin didn't say anything "After this, would you like to go to my apartment?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Hn" Rin replied as she held Sesshomaru tightly waiting to come down; not only from the wheel but from heaven, Sesshomaru had taken her to heaven.

 **Well things are looking good aren't they? Next chapter there is going to be a lemon!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Beautiful people! Thank you for keep reading this I am sure you will love this chapter! I am not even going to excuse myself, college is eating me alive.**

 **Enjoy!  
Lemon coming up next.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **Chapter 15**

Sesshomaru opened his apartment door, it was not the first time he brought a girl, but he felt nervous to bring Rin in for some reason. As always, he masked his emotions with his always stoic face, he let Rin in and grabbed her jacket. She mumbled a quick thank you before admiring the beautiful yet sober apartment. The walls were painted with clear colors and also adorned with what looked like expensive paintings and one self-portrait; which did not surprise Rin. The apartment was pristine and well decorated, the apartment was clearly Sesshomaru's, his whole vibes were there as well as his smell. She could not get a peek of his room or any of the inner rooms inside the house. Sesshomaru sat on the sofa and motioned Rin to sit next to him. She did, she approached him with nervousness and sat next to him. Sesshomaru had his hand extended on top of the sofa; like at any time he wanted he could just hug her. This new sensations of closeness made Rin feel uncomfortable, well rather shy, she felt how her cheeks were blushing and she felt rather hot. Sesshomaru became aware of Rin's uneasiness and initiated conversation. They talked about his family, his relationship with his mother, Inuyasha, his father. Rin was extremely surprised to see that Sesshomaru was pouring his heart out to her. I felt good. She then started talking about her parents, the accident, Kaede, her having few friends. Both of them were showing their hearts to each other and it fell so good and filled them with warm sensations of love. If it was not love, at least they knew they cared about each other deeply.

It was 10 50 PM already when Rin fell asleep on his lap, her breathing became steady as time passed by, allowing Sesshomaru to relax and contemplate her face. Her cheeks and nose still red from the cold weather, her big eyelashes stood out from her eyes. He did not notice before, but her eyebrows were beautifully shaped and as dark as her long raven hair. Her nose was small and her lips we full and red. Rin looked like a little doll, she was not a gorgeous woman by any means, but her imperfections matched perfectly her cute delicate face. Without Sesshomaru noticing it, he started caressing her lips with his long index finger, imagining to take them as his again. He also started playing with her hair, her beautiful hair that emanated a fruit fragrance every time he touched it. "This girl is going to be the death of me" Sesshomaru thought to himself. After good 20 minutes, Sesshomaru's hands started exploring her body, caressing her arms and waist, God she was beautiful, desirable. However, he couldn't touch her, could he? He wanted to be by her side, that was it, but his body was asking him for more. He should not have brought her there. Sesshomaru looked at his watch, 11 pm, it was not that late. He decided to stand up and bring Rin home, but it was futile, his body overcame him and he kissed Rin softly on the lips. She didn't wake up, so Sesshomaru continued to kiss her. He saw how she slowly woke up from her slumber, a little bit scared, but her eyes showed more surprise than fear when she saw Sesshomaru kissing her. Sesshomaru didn't wait too long, so he placed his had around Rin's cheek and squeezed it a little bit causing her to open her mouth. They both starting to kiss softly at first, like getting to know each other, but after few moments their kiss turned more intense and passionate. Rin wrapped her hands around Sesshomaru's neck and he was holding her thighs with his. Their tongues fighting for control, they both felt the intensity of the kiss and the necessity they both felt for each other. It was a wonderful feeling.

Sesshomaru started caressing Rin's thighs as he kissed her, his ministrations making her moan between kisses. "Take your shirt off" Sesshomaru said abruptly, however Rin did not do anything so he helped her. He caressed her long abdomen with his warm hands, enjoying every centimeter of her skin. Rin did the same, she caressed Sesshomaru from under his shirt, touching every inch of his wonderful, fit abdomen. Sesshomaru kept kissing Rin on the neck, nibbling and biting her seductively, Rin could only breathe deeply, completely drunk of the sensation she was feeling. She finally got his shirt of and kissed his abdomen profusely while he undid her bra. "They are perfect" Sesshomaru said as he touched Rin's breasts with both hands, massaging them and touching her nipples playfully. At this point Rin was in deep ecstasy, and wanted to pleasure Sesshomaru more. She lowered her hand to his pants and started touching him on his special place. Sesshomaru moaned in anticipation, he allowed her to continue teasing him from up his clothes as he started sucking her nipples gently. "Ohh, mmmhmm, keep going Sesshomaru" Rin muttered. "Rin, I like you" Sesshomaru whispered as he continued his ministrations "I like you a lot, you are driving me crazy" At this words, Rin felt wetness down her vagina, there was something on his voice that triggered a sensation of absolute crazy wanton in her. "More" she managed to say as she removed her leggings. Now Rin was left only with her panties and Sesshomaru's penis hardened at the sight. "Rin, this Sesshomaru needs you" Sesshomaru said in need "I…I don't know, Sesshomaru" Rin replied insecure. "Allow this Sesshomaru to give you pleasure" Rin was not sure what he meant, but being with him felt so right so she just nodded. Immediately, Sesshomaru kissed her passionately, without her noticing on time, she felt how Sesshomaru introduced a finger inside her "Uh." She muttered in surprise, but the experience was different, she felt good now unlike with Kohaku. "You are so wet Rin, I like it's because of me" Sesshomaru whispered sensually on her ear. Rin could not help but to moan, she needed more, she wanted more "Harder" she told him as Sesshomaru played with her clitoris, then he introduced a second finger and introducing it and taking it out faster… "Yes…ummm Sessho…ah…ah .ruuu, I, I can't, ahhh… can't hold it anymore" "Then don't…. Rin, cum for me babe" He said sensually, making his ministrations faster "you are so sexy Rin, This Sesshomaru desires you so much" "Aghhh!" Rin came with his hands still inside her. All her juices dripped on Sesshomaru's had as Rin could not stop panting heavily. Rin saw how Sesshomaru liked his hand and started kissing her. He positioned himself on top of Rin, still kissing her uncontrollably. Rin didn't notice when but Sesshomaru had taken his pants off, so she put her hand inside his boxer and started touching his throbbing length "Does this feel good?" she asked dubiously. "Yeee..ees..ummh, continue, faaster" Sesshomaru moaned in delight. Rin did the best her inexperienced self could, but then she felt how Sesshomaru lift her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Sesshomaru's hips as he started stroking inside her still with his boxers on. It felt so good, and she was getting wet again, a knot was forming on her stomach. Rin was incredibly frustrated about this movement, she wanted to feel him, however she was full of doubts "Did she want to lose her virginity to Sesshomaru? Was he the man she loved? She didn't know and that made her feel insecure. "Sesshomaru, uh…ahhh plea….pleaaase, ssss-sstop" Rin said as firmly as she could. Sesshomaru stopped immediately as he heard Rin panic growing as time passed. "This is not right, this is not right" she said repeatedly "I am sorry Sesshomaru, I am so sorry" Rin started crying inconsolably as she covered herself with his shirt. She suddenly felt how Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead and hugged her, "I promise nothing else is going to happen, I am so sorry I was carried away" He looked at her with guilt reflected on his eyes, although their eyes were still full of lust, it was clear he understood the stop part. Rin kept crying but his remarks made her feel safer; besides it was the first time "Sesshomaru referred himself in first person. Rin got dressed and laid on Sesshomaru's bed, both sure nothing else was going to happen that night and they both knew that. Sesshomaru went to the bathroom to get rid of his painful erection; he finished the job by thinking of what would have happened if they did not stopped. He yelled Rin's name when he came, but it appeared that Rin could not hear him.

Next morning Sesshomaru woke up at the smell of breakfast, he saw that Rin was no longer next to him. He cleaned himself and went to the kitchen, he saw Rin using one of his clean gym shirts, He liked the how she looked on that, it made him smile, which is smirk on Sesshomaru's terms. "Good morning Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted him cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind, but I was starving" she continued. "That is what sex does to you" Sesshomaru answered coldly. Rin's face became as red as a tomato "Well about that…you see…" "Let's be friends. This Sesshomaru apologizes once again for his carelessness. It will not happen again" Sesshomaru assured her seriously. "It was my fault too; I could have said no since the beginning" Rin added sadly "But I do want to be friends with you! Like I am not even uncomfortable with this right now" "This Sesshomaru understands, let's not discuss the matter further. We shall eat and then this Sesshomaru will help you study for your physiology exam" Sesshomaru finished. Rin nodded and smiled in relief as she started serving the dishes.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

Six months passed by since that incident and Sesshomaru and Rin could not be more intimate. The best description for them was best friends, they were confidents and trust each other deeply. They had to see each other at least one time a day. There were no longer uncomfortable silences, in fact, Rin and Sesshomaru could spend hours together without saying a word. Their company soothed each other and gave them peace. When they wanted to talk, they did; Sesshomaru and Rin talked about everything and everyone. They laughed together, well it was rather Rin, Sesshomaru just had a small smirk on his face when something funny happened. This made Rin feel special because she was the only person she knew Sesshomaru would stand and well… be friends with. It was like everything she knew was a secret from everyone else.

For the first time of his life, Sesshomaru felt anxious, nervous or even worried, he was surprised himself that all these feelings were related to Rin on different situations, more that surprised he was pleased. Rin was melting his heart little by little, and even though sometimes he wanted more form her than just friendship, Sesshomaru knew that his pride was too big in order to admit love for someone. Specially someone like her, with no social status. For now, Sesshomaru was satisfied to watch her sleep on his lap; sometimes when she was in deep slumber, he dared to touch her delicate face with his hands, and ONLY FEW times whenever his desires for her were burning him inside out, he dared to brush his lips against hers. Oddly enough those few times were happening almost too often, but Sesshomaru was grateful that Rin was not noticing it.

Rin on the other hand, could not feel more grateful to have a friend like Sesshomaru, or well even had a friend at all. Sometimes, the memories of the night when they almost made love came to her mind and Rin blushed profusely, even against Sesshomaru. He was kind and disregarded any anomaly or distress on Rin's face at these moments. Rin was happy being by Sesshomaru's side, and even though in the first months it had been hard for her to control her strong desires towards Sesshomaru, now it was all better. She liked Sesshomaru and she knew that, but there was no possible way that a guy like Sesshomaru could ever take her seriously for a girlfriend. She knew Sesshomaru was a good friend, but a good boyfriend? That was doubtful…Kagura's situation kept revolving in her mind.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Now, Sesshomaru was going to study to be a surgeon and Rin was on her second year of medicine. The mentor program had ended, but Sesshomaru had secretary requested to Miroku to ask Rin to still be a mentee and to accept Sesshomaru as her mentor. Miroku gladly accepted, and of course informed Toga about it. Toga was happy that his son had finally found himself through this girl, but he also knew that he still had a long way to go.

Toga was taken out of his train of thought when he listened his office phone ringing.

" _Toga speaking"_

… _.._

" _I see"_

… _.._

" _Well that is up to Sesshomaru to decide, but I will let him know"_

… _.._

" _Just send a formal letter offering the spot to him"_

… _.._

" _Very well, thank you for considering him"_

Toga hanged up his phone and smirked, his golden eyes reflected a mischevious look. "So, an exchange program in Philadelphia huh? This is the last test Sesshomaru would have to pass before finding his true being" 

**Hello!**

 **I hope you have liked it!**

 **5 more chapters to go, although I am thinking the last two will correspond to an epilogue. Thank you for your support and keep reading. Probably there is going to be another lemon on the next chapter.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

It was a sunny beautiful morning, not that Seshomaru really noticed, he preferred t see the angel lying on his bed. He was observing Rin sleep. Usually no one would dare to step to those boundaries, but Rin could. In fact, Rin had sent Seshoamru to sleep on the sofa last night and he had agreed. There was not a single thing he would not do for Rin. His Rin. He had fell head over heels with her so fast, and sometimes he did not even know himself or what he was capable to stand because of her. He had seen Rin at her best and at her worst. He helped her study and saw her everyday effort. Every day was another opportunity for him to fall in love with her all over again. She was compassionate and generous, he loved to observe her interact with the people in the hospital, always a smiling and happy. However, Rin was not all sugar and roses; she could be selfish and spoiled sometimes. She did not mean it, most of the times, but she loved to have her way. She was also very compulsive and easy to stress out, and even thought she was a hard working person, her perfectionism was out of the lines sometimes. Sesshomaru liked her, he liked every single aspect of her, even the bad ones, he had never known someone like her…and though it was hard to admit and he did not even think about it; deep inside his heart, he knew, he had fallen madly in love with this girl.

Sesshomaru did not like to think about it because that was like reflecting weakness from his part. He was crazy about her, she could do whatever she wanted with him. He knew that, and he knew he would comply…that thought scared him. Sesshomaru always tried to push those thoughts away and concentrate in the present. Concentrate in the time he spent with her and see what the future holds for them. With that soothing conclusion, Sesshomaru gave sleeping Rin a quick peck, which she did not notice, and went to ask for his mail.

When Sesshomaru came back, Rin was already up, and making breakfast, he could smell the omelets she was making as well as the freshly squeezed orange juice. God he loved this girl. "Good morning Sesshomaru!" Rin said with her usual cheery voice. "Hn" "Breakfast will be done in 5 minutes" Sesshomaru did not replied, which was usual, but this time was different. He was too focused on reading a letter that just arrived from Philadelphia. A very prestigious traditional school was offering him a position on their surgery department. He would only have to cover his living expenses. "Such a tempting offer" he thought. "Done! Sesshomaru take a sit and don't take forever please!" Rin said in a teasing demanding tone. Sesshomaru was taken away from his thoughts and started eating with her. Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was unusually extra quiet, so she figured there was something in the mail that made him change his attitude. "Anything interesting in the mail?" she asked casually. " This Sesshomaru has been offered a position in Philadelphia to become a surgeon" Rin stopped eating, and felt her heart clench

"Ohh….I see, that's wonderful news! "she said forcing a smile.

"You do not agree" Sesshomaru replied bluntly

"Well is not that, I am happy for you, I know you definitely deserve it, it's just that you are leaving….and…. well… you know…" "This Sesshomaru doesn't, what is it?" He said truly curious

"Well…." At his moment Rin's cellphone rang "Saved by the bell" she thought relieved and motioned Sesshomaru to wait.

After a couple of minutes Rin came back. "Hey Sesshomaru I gotta go, Kagome is getting a dress for the welcoming party and she wants me to help her pick" "This Sesshomaru did not know that you were friends with the half breed's girlfriend".

"haha I am! She is super nice, plus it wouldn't hurt a little bit of girl chat, you know"

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied.

"well see you at night!, I'll be back so we can go over pathophysiology" Rin said in a hurry.

"Ohh and Sesshomaru…I almost forgot to tell you, I know tomorrow is your birthday so, I am taking you out!"

Before Sesshomaru could complain, Rin was walking out of the door and yelled "I am not accepting a no for an answer!" and closed the door leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru could not believe he even forgot his birthday himself! It was truly crazy, not that he cared to celebrate such trivialities, but the fact that Rin remembered was special to him. He almost regretted not asking about her change of attitude when he mentioned the possibility of leaving to Philadelphia, it was as if she was disappointed, but why? Could she feel the same as he did? Sesshomaru always dropped that thought because the night he almost made love to Rin, she was the one who stopped him. As a result, Sesshomaru was thoroughly convinced that Rin just liked him as a friend.

Whenever he thought about his relationship with Rin, Sesshomaru felt a strange discomfort on his chest, something he had never felt before. After it happened to him several times, he realized he was feeling the pain of not having Rin as his lover. This situation was killing him, he thought he only wanted to be by her side, but now it was becoming more and more difficult for him to control himself and his urges. Every time he touched himself he would think about Rin…Sesshomaru did not know what to do. Probably going to Philadelphia would help him clear his mind. He was definetly considering the option of accepting the scholarship.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

Night time finally came and Rin was walking towards Sesshomaru's place at a fast pace. She was dressed with tight jeans, pumps and a nice dressing shirt that accentuated the beautiful shape of her small breast. Her hair danced with the light breeze of the night. She knocked the door and without waiting for an answer she opened it, finding Sesshomaru on his underwear. Rin swallowed really hard while looking the gorgeous image. Moments like this reminded her of the night Sesshomaru and her almost made love. These thoughts always made her blush harshly and get a little wet down there; in fact, Sesshomaru's mere presence sometimes would make her get wet. "It is so embarrassing!" she thought.

Sesshomaru stared at her with his ever serious face and turned to his room to get dressed. Rin waited in the sofa, after she felt powerful yet gentle hands massage her always sore back. It felt glorious.

"Sesshomaru, today is your day! I'll give you a massage after we are done with your birthday night"

"This Sesshomaru would like that" he said a with a hidden smirk

Rin smiled and grabbed his hand and went downstairs with him.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked

"Is a surprise….and…well, we will be taking subway" Rin said as fast as she could so Sesshomaru would not have time to complain.

"This Sesshomaru can drive"

"Nooo, or you will ruin the surprise!" Rin said a little annoyed

"Hn" said Sesshomaru and reluctantly walked

They got into the subway and did not talk much, it was clear that Rin was a little nervous. Sesshomaru felt strange because usually Rin was not quiet or felt nervous around him.

Time passed, they left the subway station and walked a couple of blocks, it was then when Sesshomaru realized where they were going to.

"The fortune wheel" he whispered

"Yup!" said Rin happily "we are going to the amusement park again!"

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin in the eyes as he smirked, he looked at those giant chocolate eyes that he loved so much. He almost could not control the great impulse to kiss her, but he needed to touch her. He grabbed her cheeks with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" He said lovingly

Rin couldn't believe what was happening! She was melting, her heart was melting, she needed to tell him how much she loved him and how much she wanted them to be together.

"Sesshomaru…I…I…" she stuttered

"What is it Rin?" He said brushing his lips near her nose"

"I think I am in live with you" Rin said shyly

Sesshomaru immediately grabbed her and kissed her. He kissed her hard, with desperation brushing his lips against hers forcefully yet lovingly. He transmitted everything he felt for her in that kiss and Rin knew it….she could not be more in love with him.

They got apart and both of their lips still tickled. Rin smiled and touched Sesshomaru's cheek lovingly.

"It's fine you don't have to answer me right away"

Sesshomaru did not let her finish and he grabbed her again, sticking his tongue on Rin's wet cavern. It was clear how much of an inexpert she was. She didn't know what she was doing, but Sesshomaru certainly did! Little by little Rin started to fight for control and at this point, Sesshomaru knew Rin was the woman he was going to marry. No one had made him feel so out of control and out of his senses. He needed to be inside her now.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

After having a great time in the park and kissing each other sensessly, Rin and Sesshomaru decided to go back home.

Rin and Sesshomaru ceased their non-stop chatter as soon as they got into the room. Rin was very nervous and Sesshomaru could feel it.

"I will get changed and go to sleep in the sofa…I, I hope you had a good birthday" Rin said nervously.

She did not let Sesshomaru to answer and practically ran to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru smirked at Rin's clear naiveté, but he could not wait anymore, he wanted to be with Rin and he wanted to convince her to be with him. So he directed himself to the bathroom and opened the door slightly. Rin did not seem to notice Sesshomaru's presence, so he stayed quietly next to the door observing how Rin got changed.

He saw her white marveled back and how her tiny breasts bounced perkily whenever she moved, her legs were slim and beautiful. She had gained weight the past year, but that made her look more human, and her imperfections were perfect for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could not stand it anymore and approached to her and started massaging her shoulders. Rin gasped in surprise

"Sesshomaru! I have to put pants on, leave!"

Rin felt every single one of Sesshomaru's touches like electricity inside of her body, she felt how her vagina started to wet due to his ministrations.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru wait, please ahhh…wait" Rin said while whispering

"Rin I want you so bad, I will never hurt you, you know that" Sesshomaru said clearly desperate

Rin turned to look at him; she saw his handsome features adorned with a little blush on his cheeks and sweat on his forehead. His golden orbs showed love, but also high quantities of lust. She felt her strength fade away and told him

"Please don't hurt me…..but know that….I am all yours"

Sesshomaru took her lips on his and continued to caress her body. He got rid of her pajama shirt, leaving her completely naked on her torso. He started massaging her breast, they fitted perfectly on his hands, they were so soft, but hard at the same time. He pinched her nipples them seductively with his thumbs which make Rin moan in pleasure.

Sesshomaru lifted Rin up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as she started to give him hickeys all over his neck.

"Too much clothes…not fair" said Rin in a rapid whisper.

Sesshomaru smirked, as he placed her on his bed, he could notice Rin was nervous, but the look on her face was naughty and curious at the same time. Her attitude made him feel impatient, he needed her so bad, but he knew he had to give her a good time because it was Rin's first time.

Sesshomaru removed his shirt, and immediately Rin started to help him remove his pants, while she did it she caressed his member a couple of times over the pants.

"aaahh…mm…Rin ahh.. wait or you'll may me come" Sesshomaru said abruptly taking her hand off his pants.

"Sorry" said Rin thinking she did something wrong. But she was immediately reassured when Sesshomaru got on top of her and kissed her every part of her neck down to her breasts.

Rin tried her best not to moan, but it was so damn difficult! She started stroking Sesshomaru's hair in response to his ministrations. She also wrapped her legs onto his waist in order to resist.

Sesshomaru came down to her breasts and started sucking her nipple, "you are so beautiful, so sexy, Rin, what have you done to me?" Sesshomaru said in between kisses.

Sesshomaru started licking her abdomen until he got to her belly button. Rin raised her head and moaned in protest for his sudden actions.

Sesshomaru? Rin asked

"Rin, I want to remove your panties now, but remember that from here… there is no going back. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to stop… Are you certain that this is what you want?"

Rin was not thinking straight so she immediately said

" yes, just hurry"

Though any warning Rin felt how Sesshomaru pulled her panties down to her feet and immediately introduced on of his finger inside her.

"Ohh! Auuch" Rin responded at the sudden invasion. However, as Sesshomaru continued getting his finger in and out, she could tell how her vagina was expanding and she was getting wetter and wetter.

OJJHJJH, keep going Sessh…aahh…mmmm" Rin made the most meaningless sounds someone could ever imagine.

'Do you like it?' 'Sesshomaru asked

Y..y..yee..a… Rin replied almost inaudibly

Said it louder" Sesshomaru demanded

"Ahhhh"

"Say it Rin, do you want more? "Sesshomaru asked insistently

YES! Rin answered almost tired of so much pleasure

Sesshomaru changed his fingers for his mouth and that was where Rin lost control.

She felt how her clitoris contracted and was sore for his ministrations but it still wanted more every time. She yelled and swore: "Ohhhh fuck Sesshomaru ahhhhh!"

Sesshomaru was unbelievingly surprised for the first time, there were few times when Rin cursed and it was when she was frustrated. "She is cuming soon" he thought

It was not long after that, when Rin stroked Sesshomaru's hair extremely hard and yelled her release.

After that the only thing it could be heard of was Rin's panting and heavy breathing. Sesshomaru stood for a bit and saw Rin in all her glory. Her hair was very disheveled, her face red and sweaty, her body with slight red marks all around it and her legs crossed like trying to protect her special place.

Rin had her eyes closed, a little bit ashamed of what just happened, she just felt how Sesshomaru laid next to her and kissed her forehead.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, my litle Rin, you are beautiful….and you taste delicious"

Rin was extremely surprised with this confession so she opened her eyes and increduly asked "Really?"

Yes" Sesshomaru said reassuringly "But I still want to be inside of you, I am sorry but I can't hold myself any longer"

Rin nodded her head and proceeded to kiss Sesshomaru, this time she was on top of him.

It was hard to balance her petite body with Sesshomaru's but she tried her best to please him. Rin placed her wet vagina on top of Sesshomaru's throbbing member. He had not taken his boxers off. She started to move teasingly and caressing his member with hers. Sesshomaru laid back and started moaning Rin's name.

Rin sped up the pace which made Sesshomaru crazy. He could not take it anymore and placed himself on top pf her. He stared caressing Rin's face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Rin this will hurt you a little, but I promise you'll enjoy it after that" Sesshomaru said reassuringly

Rin nodded her head in return.

Sesshomaru did not wait longer and inserted the tip of his penis on Rin's wanting vagina.

Rin yelped, but patted Sesshomaru's back

Sesshomaru kept going until he felt his maiden barrier. He had never been in this situation before; he had never been with a virgin before. Knowing that he was the first man on Rin's life made him feel ecstatic and for some reason he loved her more because she was his and her first time would ALWAYS belong to him. With this in mind, in one hard, but gentle struck he penetrated her.

"ohhh, it hurts!" Rin yelled

"I know, I know babe, I am sorry…." Sesshomaru calmed her and started kissing her. He waited a couple of minutes so she could adjust to his length. It felt wonderful, it was a wonderful sensation to be inside of her, they were one. Before Sesshomaru could think any further Rin move her hips in order to motion him to continue.

Sesshomaru started stroking his member in and out of her gently. It felt so good, but Rin remained quiet and firmly holding onto him.

Sesshomaru felt like he was in heaven, she was tight and warm and the smell of her sweat combined with her natural smell was hypnotizing him. He kept going faster and faster until he heard Rin say

"Sesshomaru please aahhh deeper"

She wrapped her legs on his hips giving him more access, and Sesshomaru kept going, penetrating her over and over again. His breathing becoming heavier and heavier

It felt so good! She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and being with her felt so right. In fact, being with Rin made him regret having wasted all his time on chase of all those blood sucking whores.

Rin kept panting almost shyly. He kissed her lips lovingly in order to reassure her.

He kept penetrating her, now at a faster pace, he could feel how Rin wuld hold on to the bed sheets and curled her toes and making small cute noised of pleasure.

Sesshomaru was almost at his climax and Rin kept moaning meaningless words.

"Rin I need to cum" Sesshomaru barely could mutter

"Its aha ahh…its fine…co—co me ahhh! Cum for me babe" she said as she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru smiled recalling his own words. He could not holding anymore, a couple more strokes and Sesshomaru came yelling a loud animalistic sound while thinking he was going to make Rin his wife.

He collapsed on top of her, holding her breasts and caressing her nipples. Her breasts were starting to become an obsession for him.

Both, Rin and Sesshomaru were panting heavily, and he could her her accelerated heartbeat.

"I…I think I am in love with you…..Rin" Sesshomaru whispered

Rin smiled and kissed his forehead. "Me too…babe…I think I am too"

They both immediately fell asleep after that.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Rin woke up and she saw the clock, it was 3 am in the morning. She quickly recalled the events and remembered she was naked. Quickly she tried to cover herself with a blanked. However, a strong grip prevented her to do it.

"Don't…. you are beautiful" Said Sesshomaru

"I…I….well" Rin stuttered

"You didn't have an orgasm" Sesshomaru interrupted her

"Huh?" Rin questioned

"You didn't have an orgasm" Sesshomaru repeated seriously

"I...I guess not but it was very pleasurable" Rin said with honesty "I am happy and I don't regret what we did"

"No, it is not right, I want you to enjoy yourself" Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru its fine! As long as I am with you". Rin suddenly felt how Sesshomaru carried her on top of him. She felt his erection near her thighs.

"Ohhh you ahahahahahahah" she burst out laughing. "Sesshomaru I was scared you didn't like me but I guess you did". Rin said jokingly

"Indeed" said Sesshomaru smirking as he positioned Rin's vagina on top of his member.

Rin felt a little weird sensation, and it still hurt from their previous love session. However, she adjusted to him more easily this time. Rin started moving in order to find a nice pace. Rin started moving to a bearable rhythm and Sesshomaru followed her.

She felt how a burning sensation was filling her stomach and started moaning

Ahhh…yes…honey faster…please….uhhhh" she begged

Sesshomaru was pleased that Rin felt pleasure so fast; so this time and tried to hit her sweet spot.

They increased their pace and Rin could not fight it anymore, it was marvelous, and even better than before, she felt something was building inside her wanting release.

Sesshomaru felt even better; it was a fantastic view to see how Rin's small breasts jumped perkily at her rocking movement.

He grabbed Rin's hips to provide her with support. It felt so good!

They both started moaning when suddenly Rin cursed again "Oh fuck fuck…. why this is so fucking good!?" "Ahhh, Ahhhh !"

"Rin keep going babe" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her breasts strongly

"Ah..wait ahhhh, umm.. I I just can't I need to cum!" Rin almost yelled while scratching Sesshomaru's abdomen

Sesshomaru started panting really heavily muttering yeses and loving words to Rin

"Not yet babe…not yet"

"Rin tell me you want me" Sesshoamru said abruptly

"I…I waaa AHHH! T youuu" Rin yelled

"Said it harder!" Sesshomaru said in ecstasy

"Nooo! Ahh… Ahhhh…uuuu..Yes! fuck Sesshomaru! I need to come now"

For some reason Rin's cursing made Sesshomaru even more aroused.

"Ahhh! Ummm!" Rin muttered as she came

Sesshomaru turned her and gave a couple more strokes until he came too. His orgasm was fantastic, so good that he saw stars for the first time ever; he could not even make a sound. He knew Rin was the girl for him now, he was absolutely sure. This beautiful girl was going to be his wife.

Rin on the other hand, could not even think, she was full with pleasure and love for the handsome and once unreachable man that just made love to her. She had absolutely no regrets.

Even though they were pretty tired and drunk with pleasure, they stayed inside each other for a couple more minutes. Both looked at each other and said at the same time "I love you" and then fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Sesshomaru woke up at 7 am, it was Sunday and yet he could not sleep more. Rin was fast asleep next to him, she was completely covered with the sheets.

"she must be cold" he thought. Immediately he spooned her and observed her accommodate herself better to his embrace.

She is perfect Sesshomaru thought, Rin had found a way to dig deeply into his heart and made a home to herself. He liked everything about her. She did not know it, but Sesshomaru was at her feet and that scared him.

Sesshomaru managed to sleep one more hour when he felt his cellphone vibrate. It was his father:

" _Sesshomaru please meet me at my office first thing tomorrow morning"_

That was all he said. Sesshomaru thought that was odd, his father was always a straightforward man, but he could imagine it might be because of the spot to do his internship in Philadelphia. He could not sleep anymore and decided to take a shower. He had a lot of things to analyze.

Now that he and Rin were together, he was not sure if it was the best decision to take the internship. Sure, it was great for his career, but for his personal life, probably not. If Sesshomaru had to be honest with himself, he was getting tired of jeopardizing his personal well-being in order to get better professional opportunities. He decided to stay in Japan, he was not leaving, not when he had finally found his future life partner.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rin woke up from her slumber, she felt sore down there, she was itred and her muscles were sore. She felt confused. She was not sure why, but she felt a bti empty. Despite she was sure she loved Sesshomaru, countless doubts came to her mind,; she never thought she was going to be a virgin until marriage, but it was her dream to make love for the first time with a man she was at least engaged with. This thought made her heart skip a beat, she really was not sure how Sesshomaru thought about her, she heard him say she loved her, but….but, did he? Rin was taken away form her own cavilations when she felt Sesshomaru's strong embrace.

'He thinks I am still sleeping" she thought not moving on purpose. Sesshomary started feeling her soft curves with his hands, he traced her hips, waist and creast with his hand and she heard his breath getting faster. He kept caressing her and giving her soft kisses around her body, before she noticed, she was getting very wet.

"I know you are awake" Sesshomaru said softly. Rin became red as a tomato from the embarrassment.

"Sorry…I…I just like it" she stammered

"Liked what" he answered with a smirk

"You…emmm touching me?" she whispered almost inaudibly

Sesshomaru smiled softly and kissed her gently on her lips. "I want you so bad right now" he said sensually "But you must be sore down there" he continued.

Rin was embarrassed by the situation and she just stared at him not knowing what to do. She wanted him to take her but she was too shy to say it.

Sesshomaru proceeded to remove the covers from her leaving her completely naked to his eyes. His member twitched in anticipation. Rin noticed the lust on his eyes and without thinking it she covered her breast with her hands and crossed her legs.

Sesshomaru noticed her insecurity and reassured her "Rin, I love you, you are safe with me"

Rin just stared at him. " I think you are beautiful, you do not have to cover yourself, and you do not have to do anything you do not want to please me" he added.

"He is talking in first person!" Rin thought.

Sesshomaru proceeded to leave the bed to get ready when Rin grabbed him and pulled his neck gently towards her. She smiled and started kissing him with passion.

"I love you" she said "It's just that…you need to give me some time, after all you are my first"

Sesshomaru nodded and kept kissing her. Touching her breasts and her curves. He kept telling her how much he wanted her and how hard he got whenever he thought about her.

Rin answered with kissed and moans. They loved each other again and again until they fell asleep.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru! Wake uuuuup! It's 3 pm! OMG I have so much to study, I cant disappear from the world like this again. I need to get dress and get going!

Sesshomaru woke up to Rin yelling at him and calmly got dressed.

"You can study here" Sesshomaru said

Noooo, I have everything at home, plus now you are a distraction" Rin said accusingly

Sesshomaru was annoyed, he loved the girl, but damn when it was about grades Rin did not care about anyone.

While Rin kept going at how late she was and mentioning everything she had to do Sesshomaru calmly added

" I have a meeting with my father tomorrow at 8 pm"

Rin calmed down and answered "really? You barely have meetings with him, everything okay?

"I do not see what can be wrong, so I assume yes" Sesshomaru answered securely

"Okay!, good luck" Rin said while pecking him on the lips. "I am leaving now"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist, put his hands underneath her shirt and started caressing her waist and breasts.

"ufffff…..you drive me crazy" He said lustfully

Rin blushed as she tried not to moan. "well….I have to go" she mumbled/

"Okay" he said giving up

She smiled kissed him again and left.

-0000000000000000000000-

Rin left the apartment complex wearing the same clothes from last night, she was wearing her pumps too.

"Is this what they call the walk of shame?" she asked herself. "Thank goodness I live close by!" She replied to herself cheerfully.

Little did Rin know she was being observed by a pair of golden orbs from afar.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

"So, Rin and Sesshomaru…huh? Interesting". Toga said, as he smiled.

He could not wait another day to know his son's decision so he and decided to go to his apartment and ask him directly if he was going to take the position in Philadelphia or not.

Toga respected whatever Sesshomaru wanted to do, but he really wanted him to take advantage of the opportunity. After all, it was only one year of being away, he could always come back for the holidays.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru was happy, he truly was happy. He could not remember when the last time was he had been this happy in his life. Perhaps when he was a child.

He could not believe he had found his future wife, the love of his life and that made him incredibly happy and accomplished. For the first time, he thanked life and all the above powers and gods he did not believe existed, but he still did, because he was happy.

Sesshomaru was making himself something to eat when he heard the door knock, he smirked and thought it was Rin, he had been expecting her, the clumsy girl had left her house keys on his counter. He had it all planned out, he wanted to convince her to eat dinner with him and stay over, he could help her study with the promise he was not going to try to ravish her in the process.

"Rin, I…" Sesshomaru stopped talking when instead of Rin he saw his father at the door.

"Rin? , were you expecting her son? " Toga said with a smile on his face. "I believe you guys have been spending plenty of time together as mentor and mentee, right? Toga added with a knowingly mirk on his face.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru added coldly. "What brings you here father?, this Sesshomaru thought we were meeting tomorrow"

"True, but I could not wait to hear your answer any longer, so I came" Toga answered

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Are you going to accept the internship in Philadelphia?" Toga clarified.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

It was stating to rain, and Rin was walking as fast as she could. Of course, everything had to happen to her, she had forgotten her house keys and now she had to go back all the way to Sesshomaru's place. She was really worried, she did not have time to study anymore, this sucked.

She was soaking wet as she approached to the door, when she was about to knock she heard the voice of Toga asking:

"Are you going to accept the internship in Philadelphia?"

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru was surprised at his fathers' interest in the matter, he clearly wanted him to take it, otherwise his father would not have taken the time to go to his apartment and ask him.

"No' Sesshomaru said plainly

"Why?" Toga asked confused. Before Sesshomaru could answer he added "Son ot is a great opportunity, think about it is only a year and you will earn so much experience, you speak perfect English and….

"NO" Sesshomaru interrupted

Toga grew annoyed, but he tried to keep calmed because he knew he was not going to go anywhere by yelling at Sesshomaru, he was not like Inuyasha.

"I need an adequate explanation" Toga stated, then he remembered Rin leaving Sesshomaru's apartment, that was it!

"Wait….is it because of Rin?" Toga asked

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide in surprise, his father was absolutely right, yet he was not going to admit it to him. It was too early to talk about his relationship with Rin, he was still discovering his own feelings for her.

"Of course not, why would you say something so stupid" Sesshomaru practically spit his words

"Because I know you are interested in her" Toga answered seriously.

"Father she is a nobody, I just mentor her" Sesshomaru regretted saying that, but he could not take it back

"Really?, why do I see you going out with her all the time and today I saw her leaving your apartment with going out clothes. Did she spend the night with you? Toga stated

"That is not of your business. You know how this Sesshomaru has brought plenty of girls here, why does it matter?" Sesshomaru responded, again regretting what he said.

'Okay, but she is a good girl, do not play with her feelings she deserv…."

"Enough father! You should not come here to tell me what to do or who I fuck" Sesshomaru interjected. He did not know why he was acting up so much, he was defensive, but why?

His thoughts were interrupted by a slap on the face. "I am your father dammit and you will respect me! Watch how you talk to me boy! If I am telling you not to play with her heart then you will not do it and when I tell you to….

"I will go to Philadelphia!" Sesshomaru yelled as high as his father was. " But when I come back you better get off my fucking back, I am done giving you explanations and living with your constant threats, FUCKING DONE! NOW LEAVE!"

Sesshomaru opened the door to make is father leave, however, as soon as he opened it he saw a heartbroken Rin. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, disappointment and more than anything disgust. Sesshomaru heart clenched at the sight.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Just give me my keys" Rin said in between tears.

"Rin I…" Sesshomaru stammered

GIVE ME MY KEYS YOU ASSHOLE! She yelled.

He gave her the keys and she left as fast as she could.

Rin could not believe it, she was heartbroken, she had given her virginity to someone who saw her as another fucking partner.

It was all her fault, she allowed this to happen, she wanted NOTHING to do with the Takahashi family every again.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"This is all your fault" Toga said calmly.

"I…I need to contact her" Sesshomaru said

"No" Toga responded immediately, "you have broken her heart, give her time to digest things"

"I do not have time, the internship starts in 5 days" Sesshomaru said in defeat

"Then you shall talk to her when you come back" Toga answered as he stepped out of the house.

 **One more chapter to go and 2 epilogues**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A year had gone by so fast, Rin was in her third year of medical school, she was one of the best students with the highest scores in her class. She had moved from her door room and now shared an apartment with Kagome, thus she saw Inuyasha a lot. Rin now had a lot of new friends and her life was in the right direction now. The pain subsided a bit more every day and despite getting offers to date someone here and there, she kept saying no. She had many reasons, and she was scared, scared of being heartbroken again and on the other hand, she was still in love with Sesshomaru, her heart was not able to push him away yet. She did not think she could take another lump like that in her life. She spent days without eating or studying, just crying in her room. Kagome got worried and went to see her. She helped her get through the situation. Her grandmother moved with her for a bit to take care for her. She was such a comfort. One of the things that made things much better was Toga's visit.

He behaved as a true gentleman, he apologized for everything and reiterated that he could not be happier to think that Sesshomaru fell in love with a girl like her. He did not justify his sin's actions, but he did not condemn him either, he explained to Rin that Sesshomaru had a lot of pride and that it was going to take a while to understand his own feelings. Rin accepted the apologies, it was not his fault. In fact, she would not have had a problem with Sesshomaru living in the USA for a year. She would have understood, but to think she was a toy to make his life less boring, that was the thought that truly killed her; she could not forgive Sesshomaru. She decided to ignore the pain, and live with it, she could get through it, she just needed time. And perhaps one day, she would be in one piece again.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru was wearing a big coat to protect himself from the cold weather, it was finally March and he could go home. He had passed his internship with flying colors, he was offered a permanent spot in the university, but he rejected it. It was time to talk to her. There was not a single day he did not think about Rin; sometimes he saw her walking on the streets, just to realize there was nobody there. Her ghost followed him everywhere, he missed her company, her smile, her touch, well…everything, he needed his Rin. He was living in pain for a whole year, without Rin he felt dead inside.

Sesshomaru was never a social man, he had few friends, but it was the ease he could take a girl to bed that characterized him. Over a year he always tried once, he succeeded, and he only did because she reminded him of Rin.

 _Flashback_

 _As I was entering a bar to get a drink after work I saw a petite figure dressed in scrubs. RIN? I asked myself. No, it could not be…._

 _Indeed, it was not, but the similarity as astounding. She had long black Raven hair, I stared at her as she put it up in a lazy ponytail just as my Rin used to do. She looked tired, but gentle. I decided to approach, when I was close to her, my heart skipped a bit, it was almost identical to Rin, but she had blue eyes instead of brown. I swallowed hard and asked her for her name. Her voice was different, but smooth and perky like my Rin._

" _My name is Tori" she answered slightly nervous._

 _All I remember was that afterwards was how I took her to my apartment and savagely made love to her, it had been a long time._

 _With the lights, off it almost felt as if I was making love to Rin. But her movements, her moans, her touch were not the same, nothing was the same. When I reached my climax, I could not help but mutter Rin's name. She noticed but did not say anything._

" _You can stay here" I said "I'll sleep in the sofa"_

" _No", Tori answered with sadness, "I have to go" she added while putting her scrubs back on "besides…I am not the one you really want tonight"_

 _That was the first time I ever felt terrible for my actions and regretted taking her home with me._

 _End Flashback_

Now, Sesshomaru was packing his bags to return home. He had stopped by a jewelry store and picked a ring. This time he was determined to do things the right way. He was going to beg if he had to, but he needed to get her back.

He knew what he had to do first; Sesshomaru needed to talk to his father and apologize, he had not talked to him for his whole stay in Philadelphia. He was not too happy with having to ask him for help, but it was the only way to get Rin back.

With that thought in mind he closed his bags and headed to Philadelphia international airport. He was flying back to Japan and get his life back.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rin was biting her nails while she waited on a very elegant armrest chair. The university president had summoned her for a reason she was not sure of and now she was waiting. She started to fathom all the reasons he would want to talk to her about, maybe the peer mentoring program.

Rin was a peer mentor herself with her own mentee, whom she loved. Whoever she remembered fulfilling the program's expectations.

being very punctual and attended to all her meeting on time, organized the social activity, answered all the e-mails, so she was very responsible…. unlike Sesshomaru who a mess was…and….

"WAIT" She thought "IS MR. TAKAHASHI GOING TO TELL ME SOEMTHING ABOUT SESSHOMARU!?" Rin finished her thought in panic.

In fact, that was a very likely possibility, because a year had passed and even though she thought he was going to stay there, Sesshomaru was unpredictable and he might have returned by now.

Rin did not have time to overthink the issues anymore because her name was called by the president's assistant.

She walked into the magnificent office and found Toga casually sitting down on top of his desk eating an orange.

"Hey Rin" he said casually, I am happy to see you again

"Same Sir" she said nervously

"How things have been?" Toga kept asking pretending not to notice her distress

"Good, you know a lot of studying and no sleep" she cackled nervously

"Yeah I imagin….so has anything interesting happened to you lately?" Toga asked with a smirk

"Well…uhm no?" Rin stammered

"I understand he said seriously as he locked his eyes with hers"

Rin felt threatened "What is wrong with Toga!?" she thought

"Today is your lucky day! I am going to make your life more interesting, you see we need to recruit more people for the mentoring program and since you are an exemplary mentor you are going to organize a happy hour with the current members of the program"! Toga said excitedly

Rin had never felt so stupid in her whole life! Of course, he was not going to talk to her about Sesshomaru! He is in Philadelphia. If she was honest with herself she felt alleviated and a little disappointed.

"Ohhhh sure thing Sir, I would take care of that". Rin answered confused

"Okay we can talk about the budget via e-mail send me a form with your ideas" Toga said casually

"Okay, I am going to go now" Rin answered almost tired

"Is everything okay?" Questioned Toga, "maybe something or _someone_ is clouding your mind" He added

Rin just smiled back and waved him goodbye. She needed to run away from there.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-

You can come out now Toga said.

Sesshomaru came out from behind the long window curtain.

"You see? She still loves you. Toga said reassuringly

"How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru asked plainly

"Look at her! she thought I was going to talk to her about you" Toga explained

"Hn" Sesshomaru answered and left the room.

"Good luck Sesshomaru!" Toga yelled so his son could hear.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rin had everything planned for the gathering, it had been a long time since she had fun! She was really looking forward meeting the incoming mentees and the new mentors.

She tried to dress nice, it had been a long time since she tried. She had gained weight too. She parted her long raven hair and dyed a half pony tail. She put on makeup and wore tights with a dressed that fitted her breasts nicely and high heeled boots. She looked cute and not over the top, just like she wanted.

She headed to the bar and set everything up, she was happy many people came, some of them for the free food and beer and others were really interested in joining.

When it was about 11 pm, Rin was really tipsy, and everyone was singing with the bar's karaoke machine. She felt happy, for the first time in….well…. a long time, she has spent hours without thinking about Sesshomaru. She could get used to the feeling of "finally getting over it"

She has 2 more beers and went to the bathroom, it was really crowded there so she decided to pay everyone's check and pray to the gods that they had sick to the budget and head out to look for a bathroom. Her apartment was closed so she could manage to get there in one piece.

While she was paying she realized someone was staring at her from afar.

"Inuyasha?" she muttered to herself. It could not be, Inuyasha and Kagome had left an hour ago because Inuyasha got too drunk.

Rin did not have her glasses and it was hard for her to see from afar, the figure was tall, regal, long silver hair and golden eyes. These descriptions pointed only to Inuyasha and Toga….well Sesshomaru too, but that was impossible.

Rin assumed it was Toga, maybe he came to make sure everything was okay, and she had enough money. That is something he would do…So, Rin approached to him to say hi, she was drunk so it was hard to distinguish his face until she was really close.

Rin approached some more, when she saw the figure clearly, she felt her legs giving up on her

"Sesshomaru!?" She almost yelled. Then she saw black.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Sesshomaru was walking towards the bar, but suddenly doubts began filling his mind. He could not just go there and pretend nothing happened. His father recommended him to sign up as a mentor, but Rin was not going to let him. The scene from one year ago kept going through his mind. It was awful. He decided to wander around the city until he gain his courage back.

Sesshomaru was lost on his thoughts when he saw his watch, it was 10 pm! How could this happen!? The event started at 7 pm, Rin probably was not going to be there. He walked as fast as he could and as soon as he got to the door of the bar he saw her from afar.

She seemed to be paying her check and probably she was not noticing but the bartender was flirting with her. Sesshomaru squeezed his hands in annoyance. He entered the bar, but it was crowded, Rin was still talking to the bartender. Suddenly she looked towards him; he saw her squinting her eyes. She kept looking his way but had no reaction.

She is not wearing her contact he sighed.

He saw her walking his way and still no reaction.

She must be drunk! he thought in surprise. Sesshomaru confirmed it when he saw the lost look in her eyes.

He got out of the bar to meet her outside, she followed him like nothing was happening. When he turned around to see her again, Sesshomaru saw everything is slow motion.

Rin gasped and opened her eyes really wide, for one moment her drunk face disappeared, she almost yelled his name and then she fainted.

He reacted quickly and grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

He kept calling her name over and over, but no response. Sesshomaru was calmed, but very worried. There was only one thing on his mind that he could do.

He decided to take her to his apartment.

 **One more chapter, 2 more epilogues**


End file.
